The Enigma of Immaturity
by The Strange Writer
Summary: My Chemical romance FRERARD MPREG When Gerard Way falls pregnant not knowing who the father is, betrayed boyfriend Frank Iero starts a mind game with him. Gerard thinks its just a test, but it soon becomes clear that Frank has a dark painful secret...
1. Stage 1: Forgiving: The Game Begins

Link to this fanfics banner : http: / belle the punk. deviantart. Com /art/Your-Immaturity-fanfic-Banner-255576601

(Remove all spaces in the link please x)

Yes! I'm having ago at another Mpreg! I've currently cracked, chipped and broken my foot bone, along with ripping two ligaments, so I need something to do!

My other Frerard Mpreg 'I'll never leave you' is being finished and edited but under the name 'Hold You Tight', which you can find in the list of stories I have written. It's also on The Black Parade .net and is about 35 chapters ahead of Hold You Tight and 20 ahead of I'll Never Leave You. Same story, just being written somewhere else. If you wish to find it, my penname on the site is 'ChibiFrankieGee' and the story is under the name 'I'll Be By Your Side'.

Anyway, I don't own anyone one in this story! And as far as I know, It has never happened. Have you seen a heavily pregnant Gee walking around a few years back? No well there you go. lol. Anyway, on with the story -  
>_<span>

CHAPTER 1

Frank walked in through the door. Gerard, his boyfriend had been avoiding him for the past week. Excuse after excuse! Frank would have gone storming round to Gerards flat and confronted him about it... But Gerard must of known him to well, and had gone to stay at some unknown person's house.  
>But now Frank was going to find out what had been going on.<br>Gerard was sitting on the black sofa crossed legged like a child, his yellow-dyed hair like a curtain round his face. Frank quietly walked over to the child like man and crouched down in front of Him. Frank parted Gerards long sunny fringe and looked into his Hazel eyes.  
>"What is wrong, Gee?"<br>"Do you remember what happened 1 and a half months ago?" asked Gerard blankly, as if Frank had simple asked him if he wanted a sandwich.  
>"How could I forget? Do you not know how much you hurt me, Gee? I thought I was going to die..."<br>Gee's head fell forward, eyes staring into his lap.  
>It had happened at a party. Everyone was drunk out of the minds, even though Gerard was a recovered alcoholic. The party had started off great, all the guests acting like foul. Gerard and Ray and a few drunk mates head banging singing very out of tune to the smashing pumpkins, Mikey and Alicia had disappeared of somewhere, and Frank running around as if he'd an entire sweet store and jumping and literally everyone. Near the end, for most of the guests things became a blur. All Gerard could remember was some minute he was casually, but drunkenly, talking to some song writer called Alex or Alec or Something, next they were in bed, and their clothes were just... Falling off. The next bit both Gerard and Frank could remember as clear as a crystal. Frank stumbled into the room to find his boyfriend of 7 years in bed a song writer...<br>The next day when everyone was sober with hang overs, Gerard chased down Frank and cried. Frank had originally dismissed him *cruelly, but after Gerard spent everyday for two weeks, trying to apologise and get Frank back, Frank gave in and took him back. Even though he still hurt from what Gerard did.*  
>"Well... Either then... Or the day before when it was you and me..." he mumbled, biting his lip.<br>He lifted his head and looked into Franks green peepers. Frank wasn't stupid. He knew Gerard was 'different' and not just in the line of him painting his nails black. But Frank didn't want to admit to the terrible truth.  
>"Gee, what are you saying..."*<br>"I'm sorry Frankie. I'm so sorry..." whispered Gerard, a tear running down his cheek. He whipped it away fiercely.  
>"But you've guessed. God I'm sorry dude. I've fucked up this time, haven't I?"<br>Gerard looked Frank.  
>"I don't know if I have guessed it right.*So just say it Gerard." Frank ordered.<br>Gerard stood up and brushed him self down.  
>"I think I might be pregnant" he said.<br>"gee... *The doctors told you it was possible but not likely. They also said you would most likely have a miscarriage in the first 3 months..." sighed Frank.  
>"So? I'm almost positive." Gerard folded his arms.<br>"How? What you been sick in the mornings?"  
>"yep but not just that. Here..."*<br>Gerard threw a White object onto the table.  
>"You took a test?" asked Frank, about to pick it up before Changing his mind.<br>Gerard nodded.  
>"If I take two more and they say the same, then I'm positive"<br>"well..." Frank paused and looked away from Gerard. "I guess you wont be needing me anymore" Frank got of the floor and headed to the door.  
>"Frank! Wait!" pleaded Gerard franticly running after the black haired punk.<br>"for what Gee? You don't need me' your having some other dudes kid!" Frank stopped and turned to face the sunny headed man. "give me one good reason why I should stay"  
>Gerard looked in Frank's eyes.<br>"because it might be yours"  
>"but it might not be! Gerard look at me, I'm 27 years old and i still climb trees and always want a piggy back! I still have a bath with rubber bloody ducks!"<br>Gerard blinked Frank  
>"What's your point?" he asked, as dumb a the day.<br>"I'm a 27 year old kid! The fact is, weather that kid is mine or not, if I do as you want and be part of it's life in anyway, I'll just fuck the kid up."  
>"I don't care! Man, you think I won't?"<br>"you want me to be there for you right? And if that kid is mine then to be a dad?" asked Frank seriously, his beautiful brown eyes turning into saucers.  
>Gerard nodded, rubbing his left forearm nervously.<br>"Two things Gerard." Frank gave Gerard the peace sign "one, find out who the father is. If it's me then I'll play my part as daddy on weekends. Two, if you can find a good true reason why I should be with you and support you as a boyfriend, I'll come back to you" Frank turned to the door " until then, we are nothing but the lead singer and the guitarist of a band. Were not in love and were not friends. That is my deal"  
>Gerard didn't even get to comment before Frank was out the door. Gerard gave a heavy sigh, before running his fingers through his hair and heading up stairs to bed. He could help but hope that this was all some how a horrid dream...<p> 


	2. Stage 1:Forgiving: The Argument

"Hey, Mikey?"*  
>"hmm...?"<br>Ray And Mikey were relaxing on the MCR tour bus. While Mikey casually tuned his guitar and daydreamed happily about his sweet wife, Ray was thinking about something that had been bugging him all morning.  
>"is it just me, or is something going on between Gee and Frank?" asked Ray, chewing a pik absentmindedly<br>"you know they've got a thing..." mumbled Mikey  
>"No what I mean is... Haven't you noticed how they are acting around eachother? Frank won't talk to Gerard! Gee tried to speak to Frank earlier but he just ignored him..."<br>Mikey stopped playing and turned to Ray  
>"man your right. Weird.. I haven't ever seen them act like this.." Mikey couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he hadn't realised all this on his own... Gerard was his brother after all, and they were incredibly close.<br>"Mikey... Is Gee ill or anything?"  
>"what you think Frank is ignoring him because he's got a cold of something?" Mikey asked sarcasticly.*<br>" I was thinking more of a stomach bug... Or a eating disorder..."  
>"Gerard? A eating disorder? Yeah right! " laughed Mikey. He paused and drifted off into his thoughts. *" he is losing weight though... And he's pale again..."<br>"I've noticed that too. I also caught him being sick a few times this week. And last week too! I'm worried he might be bulimic or something said a worried ray.  
>Mikey felt his heart beat increase as he thought about what could be wrong with his big brother.<br>"he always used to be self conscious when it came to his weight..." he pondered sadly.  
>"maybe we should just ask Gerard-"<br>"NO Ray! You know he hates it when people worry about him!" argued Mikey, scowling at his friend.  
>"Maybe Frank?" suggested Ray honestly. "I mean, maybe Gerard is making himself sick to get thinner because Frank made him feel bad? They might have had a argument where Frankie called him Fat or something" thought Ray. Mikey paused.<br>"ok. Next time Frank is on his own, we'll ask him..."

Gerard stared at the lit cigarette in his hand. The same two arguments ran round and round his head.*

Should he smoke this? He was pregnant wasn't he? So he can't smoke because it would hurt the baby. *But he wasn't going to keep it... Or was he? Smoke this and get an abortion? Or stamp out the cancer stick and keep the kid?*

What did Frank mean exactly? A reason why he should stay with him? Wasn't it obvious that the reason why was because they loved eachother? It had to be!*

He settled on taking one puff o his cigarette before stamping it out. He took a deep breath and headed back into the studio to find frank...

Ray and Mikey peeked into the recording room and found Frank sitting calmly on a stall, playing small pieces of tunes on 'Bela' and writing them down. Ray took a big breath and walked over the small man, Mikey following neatly behind him.  
>"Frank..." Ray said slowly, stopping infront of him. "can we talk to you?"<br>"Sure man. What's up?" Frank said enthusiastically, placing Bela on her stand and looking up at his two friends with a smile.  
>"we were just wondering..." started Mikey before drifting off, his nerves taking over.<br>"If you know what's up with Gerard" finished Ray  
>Frank blinked, staring at them. For a moment, his face looked like that of a scared child's. Then a look of discomfort replaced it. He picked Bela bAck up and looked away from his friends<br>" I haven't got a clue" he lied.  
>Ray and Mikey looked at eachother, not buying it for a moment.<br>"well then... What's up with YOU and Gee?" asked Mikey taking lead for a second.  
>"yeah you've been off with him all day" commented Ray, giving Frank a sympathetic look.<br>"I don't know what you talking about. Now if you don't mind, I need to write my part for 'Death Before Disco'"  
>Frank turned away from them and began to play once again.<br>Mikey and Ray looked at eachother sadly before retreating quietly out the door. When Frank heard the door close, he let out a sigh. He looked at the glass that separated the recording room and the recording studio, where all the electronics were. The 'hider' was down so Frank couldn't see to the other side. Of course, anyone on the other side couldn't see him either. Even if anyone could, *the soundmen were all out at lunch so the room was deserted. Frank sighed again in solitude, feeling totally closed off from the world...  
>Then he heard the door unlock.<br>"What now Gerard?" Frank said roughly.  
>Gerard looked taken aback before shaking it off and shutting the door.<br>"I thought of a reason..."  
>"Uh huh... Being?" Frank gave Gerard a big eyed look with his lips pouting sarcastically.<br>"Because I love you. And I know you love me" Gerard said confidently.  
>"Good one Gerard... But that's not what I want to hear..." Frank shook his head and tutted*<br>"w-what?" stuttered the shocked yellow-head.  
>" I want you to tell me something else. Something that you would never say..." whispered Frank looking sadly at Gerard.<br>Behind the Gray glass, two people entered the room.  
>"find your pick and comp on" complained an annoyed Miky.<br>"Alright! Alright" huffed Ray, on all fours and searching the rough carpet.  
>There was a mutter<br>"what did you say?" Mikey and Ray said in unison "It wasn't me!" they looked towered the speaker and then to the glass.  
>"Gerard must of left the mic on..." mumbled Ray<br>Mikey went over and turned the speaks up  
>"What I would never say? Frank, I think I've Already said something to you I though I'd never say.." came Gerard's voice from the Mic.<br>"Nah Gee... Something you'd never say... That I actually wanted to hear..." laughed Frank  
>"Oh I'm sorry! Maybe I should of just kept it from you! Yeah, you'd love me if I keep something like that from you..." Gerard said sarcastically<br>"what are they talking Bout?" whispered a confused Ray  
>" I dunno..." mumbled Mikey, staring at the mic qyizzically.<br>"Thats not what I meant..." argued Frank  
>"Just like I hadn't meant to end up like this!"<br>"That's not even similar!"  
>"I don't know why Your so angry! I understand if you were a bit but not enough to be like this! You forgave me for the one night stand, Frank! And if it was that one night caused it, then you should just forgive me again. I've had sex loads more with you! It more likely to be Your fault!"<br>"Fault? What a nice way to put it. But what if it isn't 'my fault' Gerard? If it isn't that fucking hurts..." franks voice had got softer and quieter. Frank wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took A shaky breath.  
>"You can't even remember if you used a fucking condom! We always do it with a condom!" yelled Frank, suddenly having a reboost<br>"That's it. Ray you stay! I really can't handle knowing my brothers sex life" Mikey ran out of the room, hand tightly over his mouth.  
>"For fucks sake! We don't always bother do we!" argued Gerard<br>"you get pregnant after having a one night stand! You never did all those times we did it"  
>One word ran round in Rays head- pregnant. He quickly opened the door and looked out into the hall. Mikey was leaning against the walk, pale as a sheet in disgust at the thought of his brother having sex with one of his best mates. Ray grabbed Mikey by the collier and pull him back in<br>"Ray!" protested Mikey  
>" you might want to hear this..." said ray, pointing to the mic. Mikey looked at it. He folded his arms, while ray let go of his shirt collier.<br>"I might have been pregnant by you at somepoint!" yelled Gerard. Mikey's eye grew in shock. "but Like you said before 'miscarriage in the first 3 months'" pointed out Gerard, putting on a high voice as he repeated Franks words.  
>"Miscarriage?" yelled a alarmed Mikey, before being hushed by ray<br>"so your saying you cant carry any child of mine, but you can carry anyone elses? What, you dont Want them to be lactose intolerant midgets like me?" yelled Frank, standing right infront of Gerard  
>"That's not what I'm saying at all! I want this fucking kid to be yours! Not Alec's! You know what, il solve this thing!"<br>"eh?" said a confussed Frank  
>"Don't bother ringing me tonight and tell the guys not to as well! I won't be taking calls because I'll be busy at the hospital getting a fucking abortion!" he yelled<br>"what!" choked Frank  
>"Then it's fucking no ones!**And if it is yours, your statement will be confirmed! I can't carry any child of yours! But I also can't carry anyone fucking elses!" Gerard yelled before running out the room and down the hall, slamming the door behind him.<br>Frank just stood there, staring, unblinking. He bit his lip. He turned round and stared at his guitars, Bela and Pansy. His breathing grew harder and harder. He gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists. Then he did it. He grabbed Pansy by the neck, and thrashed her to the floor. Then again. Then again. Then again. Yelling and cussing the whole time.

From behind the glass, Mikey and Ray listened in horror. They didn't need to guess what the sounds cracking wood and snapping strings were.  
>"Mikey... What do they mean? That isn't possible, what..." stuttered Ray turning to Mikey as Frank carried on smashing the most thing precious to him.*<br>"Ray there's something you... And Bob and the others... Don't know about my brother..."

Frank callapsed to his knees on the floor, staring at what was left of Pansy. He felt tears run down his face, as he pulled the pieces of her towards him and hugged her. What had he done?


	3. Stage 1:Forgiving: Mistake

Thanks to XxMyHedleyRomancexX and Purifying Flame (loving the names). PF, it's great to know I've been a inspiration! This is my second MCR mpreg. To be honest I find it really... odd and awkward to write- meaning I enjoy it!

So here's a update dedicated to my first commenters :'3

"go dude..." mumbled Ray. "I just can't believe it..."  
>Ray and Mikey were huddled on Mikey's couch. Mikey in the left, Ray in the right, sipping coffee. Mikey had spent the last hour trying to explain to Ray about how Gerard was 'different, and not just because he wears girls tshirts'. Ray had caught on quick to what Mikey explained, but even so was still highly alarmed by the information.*<br>For the next ten minutes, the two men sat in thought.  
>While Ray went through everything he had just been told,*along with the awkward argument he had over heard earlier, Mikey simply thought of Gerard. He knew what had happened a month and a half ago, and he knew Frank had forgiven his brother. So why did they deserve this mess? He went through the conversation in his head. Of course, he would take his brothers side in all this with no question, but he wanted to consider Frank. He felt sorry for His friend, but he would of thought Frank would have been a little nicer to someone like Gerard in such a condition. Sure, Gerard was off to get an abortion later, maybe he was even there right now, but what if had decided to keep the kid? Gerard had<br>Mentioned something about miscarriages in the first 3 months. At the rate things were going, Gerard would defiantly have a miscarriage due to stress in what's left of those 3 months!*  
>Then it hit him. Right now Gerard could be having an abortion. Gerard was, or going to, abort Mikey's possible neice or nephew. He then remembered something else. Frank was against abortions. Was his brother really killing his unborn niece or nephew just to hurt someone? Was Gerard really that insane?<br>"we've got to stop him" said Mikey flattly  
>"huh?" said Ray, just coming out of his thoughts.<br>"Gerard. He's about to make the big mistake of his life." Mikey replied, before quickly rushing out of his seat and to the front door.  
>"oi! Mikes! Wait!" Ray pleaded as ran quickly after his panicky friend.<br>Mikey and Ray jumped in to the car, *and sped off.  
>"bloody hell, Mike! Slow down! I want to live to see 35!" complained ray, as Mikey sped down the road with a look of determination painted on his face.<br>"can't. Got to get there quickly" explained Mikey through gritted teeth.  
>Meanwhile, Frank was in a similar situation.*<p>

"Gerard! Gerard are you there? Open up Gerard! Gerard? GERARD!" Yelled a hysterical Frank, knocking franticly on Gerard's front door. "Gerard, Please!"  
>Frank stopped knocking, and pressed his ear against the door and listen intently. Nothing. He couldn't already have left for the hospital, could he?<br>Frank quickly ran round to the side of the house, jumped the small fence and into the the back garden. He peeked into the living room window. No one. The kitchen window- no one. The bathroom window- no one. His last window was The window in to Gerard's office. Like all the other rooms, it was empty, but Gerard had left his computer on. Frank was about to run to his car and head down to Gerard's hospital, when the PC caught his eye.  
>'The Kept Secret: The Clinic that Never Tells' said the screen.<br>Franks eyes stuck to the screen. He searched through the thousands of words until he found out what he needed. The address, *and the possible person he might of gone to. Neither were too hard to find. One address, and one doctor who focused on Gerards case- male pregnancies and abortions.  
>Frank quickly picked up speed, and ran to his car. He was off so fast, he hadn't even closed the door when he set off...<br>Meanwhile-  
>"Excuse me, ha-"<br>"Has my brother been here?" asked a panicking Mikey, interrupting Ray, who was actually trying to be an adult about the situation.  
>"He means has Gerard Way check in to the hospital?" Ask Ray.<br>"I can't release that information..." said the taken aback Nurse  
>"I need to know please! He's about to do something so stupid!" begged Mikey<br>"I'm sorry but-"  
>"Please! Gerard!" cried Mikey, falling to knees, howling "Gerard you fucking twit where are you?" sobbed the man.*<br>The nurse turned to Ray who was still keeping himself to be an adult.  
>"erm... I can't tell you if he's booked in..." she said<br>"We understand" Ray sighed, trying to keep his cool.  
>"but I can tell you if he check in at all..." she hinted<br>Ray gave her a quizzical look  
>"recently..." she hinted again, taking pity on the hopeless Mikey, who was now crouched on the floor cussing at god for making Gerard a dumb dickhead.<br>Ray finally caught on, and followed the nurse over to her desk, leaving Mikey on the floor. The nurse types in Gerards name and searched the system.  
>"the patient you require hasn't visited the hospital for 5 months." she replied.<br>"oh ok. thank you so much though! You've been a big help!" thank Ray who was truly that grateful. *  
>"It's fine really-" smiled the nurse, blushing slightly<br>"no really- thank you." Ray smiled gently before turning away from Mikey, who was now being comforted by two nurses and a elderly patient, but still crying and yelling.  
>"Gerard! Why why why? Where are you? GERARD!"<br>"he isn't here and hasn't been for 5 months said ray flatly, walking past the mess on the floor named Mikey  
>"oh right" Cheeped Mikey, getting off the floor and following Ray.<br>When they were in the car, Ray turned to Mikey.  
>"what?" asked a clueless Mikey, as ray scowled at him.<br>"oh! About but happened in there? I was bored."

Frank was not speeding down the road heading to the clinic. His teeth gritted and his hands holding tightly on to the steering wheel and his eyes fixated madly on the road in front of him. Could it be too late?

Should he or shouldn't he? That was the question.  
>Gerard stood outside the clinic on the middle step, staring at the cigarette in his hand. He had already booked his appointment, and was now just standin around waiting.<br>*He couldn't remember if website said you could or couldn't have a ciggy before the abortion, and if he didn't get it done now, then it was going to drive him mad!

Frank turned a wrong corner and began ti swear violently to him self, hitting his head on the steering wheel in annoyance.

Just one cigarette surely couldn't be a problem! It's only going to be a problem if he was going to keep the baby, Said Gerards head. He sighed, and bought the cancer stick to his lips...

He could feel his nails digging in the wheel. He took a deep breath, but remained focused on the road. He turned down the road named "North Drive'. One more road, he told himself. All he need was to see the sign 'Cemery Drive" and he'd be there. He saw the sign and turned down the road and immediately saw the*clinic...

As Gerard drew on the cigarette, he heard the voice he new too well.  
>"Gerard! Stop!" Frank cam running up the path, his breath short and his face painted with dread "Don't do this..."<br>"Why? Thought you would have been happy about this..." Said Gerard, cooly.  
>"Happy? Your being sarcastic right? So you going to kill you own kid just to hurt me right? Or 'make me happy' as you like to put it" yelled Frank, standing on the step below Gerard.<br>"I'm doing this for me too!" argued Gerard, hurt that Frank thought him to be some sort of idiot.  
>"If you don't want it get it adopted! Don't KILL it! Fucking hell how can you be so inhuman!" cried a sicken Frank.<br>"of for god sake! If it was inhuman, then hundreds of people wouldn't do it everyday!" Gerard shock his head at Frank.  
>"Gerard, at least before you do this... Please just go to the hospital and find out who the father is.." pleaded Frank<br>"Why does it matter is it's just going to be aborted! Waste of my time..." sighed Gerard taking another drift of his cigarette.*  
>"Gerard don't!" Frank snatched the stick from Gerards home and stamped it out on the floor. "It matters to me!"<br>"why? Why does it matter to you ?" asked Gerard angrily.  
>Frank fell silent, blinking at Gerars. *He licked his lips and looked around nervously.<br>"Because... Because I want to know of my balls work..." he drifted off, looking at the floor.  
>"Bull shot Frank." Gerard laughed. "utter bull shit"<br>"Gerard please.."  
>Gerard gave him a sympathetic look.*<br>"When I get the abortion, they'll tell me when, or at-least around, when I got knocked up. If you really want to know if you are the knocker upper, then by all means, come with me" Gerard raised an eyebrow and smirked at Frank.  
>"Fine. I will" Frank said stubbornly.<p>

Back at Gerard's place...  
>"He's got to be here..." mumbled Mikey.<br>"I can't heat anything, and there isn't any lights on..."  
>"Ray, why would Gerard have lights on in his house at 4pm?"*<br>"Good point, he likes it dark..." laughed Ray.  
>The too walked up the garden path, well ray walked, Mikey sped up the path and began hammering desperately on his brothers front door.*<p>

"you really gunna do this then?"asked Frank, looking at Gerard with a serious face.  
>Frank and Gerard were now sitting in the waiting room. Gerard was filling on some forms about him and the pregnancy, while Frank sat next to him in bored and depression.<br>"Yeah I am. Like you said when I told you I was pregnant- your a 27 year old kid. Thats just you, when it comes to me, well... I'm just not parent material am I?" laughed the yellow haired singer, but it sounded like he was actually asking.  
>Frank could tell Gerard was nervous, maybe even go aw far as to say as having second thoughts. *But you could never be sure of things with Gerard.<br>"I think you be a great dad" Frank whispered in his ear.*  
>Gerard turned to him, but Frank was now staring at some poster on the clinic wall.<br>"Gerard Way for doctor Casey Gordan" said the voice through the speaker.  
>"Time to answer one of your questions, Frank. Have the deal is done...<p>

"Mikey! He's not home!" protested Ray, as Mikey banged against the door.  
>They'd been there for ten minutes and got no answer. Ray had given up after the first minute, Mikey on the other hand.<br>"Let's look through the windows He might be in the kitchen listening to his iPod or something..." pointed out Mikey.

"So... Your here for an abortion" said the cheery doctor.  
>"Yep..." Gerard said slowly.<br>Frank just sat on a spare sheet in silence.  
>"Let me just look at your details..." she said, and began reading the notes on a clipboard.<br>"By the way, from what I've told you, can you tell when around I got pregnant?" asked Gerard  
>"Oh yes of course we can do that! Can I just ask you two more questions just to make sure the results are reliable?"<br>"yeah sure go ahead" smiled Gerard  
>"one, how many sexual partners have you had around, well, one and a half months ago" she laughed<br>"two. One of then was a one night stand that occured on July 7th." Gerard told her  
>"okay... And two, are you sure your defiantly one and half months gone?" she asked<br>"well that's what the test said. He was one of those fancy ones..." explained Gerard  
>Frank sighed nervously.<br>"okay, well, from what you've told me, I can safely say you conceived on..."

_  
>Keep the comments coming! Thank you for reading so much! It should be updated everday or two!<p> 


	4. Stage 1:Forgiving: The Time Concieved

Frank sat their impatiently waiting for the nurse to work out when the child was concieved. He saw her doing little calculations on her board.  
>Gerard simply watched her, not really caring what she said. To him, it wasn't important.<br>The nurse pulled out a calculator from her pocket, and began checking her working outs.  
>The seconds ticked away like torture for Frank. For him the whole thing was torture...<br>"I can safely say..." drifted off the nurse. "that the test made a mistake." she smiled.  
>Gerard and Frank scowled.<br>"what? I'm not pregnant?" Gerard said with alarm  
>"oh no! It was correct in the aspect, but How long it said you were along!" she giggled, putting the lid back on her pen.<br>"well what is he then?" said a irritated Frank  
>"oh sorry, he's two months gone. Excuse me a second." the nurse left the room, humming to herself happily.<br>"You know what that means don't you" smirked Gerard "It's yours"  
>"Please don't do this Gerard" Frank looked up at him, big eyed and teary<br>Gerard felt his heart sink. Frank was right. What was he doing? It wasn't the kid's fault now was it? So why was it not going o get a chance at life? Just because daddy and, erm, daddy had had a little tiff? Gerard turned away from Frank. He felt like a failure, he felt evil! He couldn't do it...  
>"Frank..."<br>Frank looked back up at Gerard, who turned his head to him. Tears running down his face.*  
>"I can't do this..."<p>

-  
>"Gerard! Gerard!" yelled Mikey, franticly banging on the windows o Gerards living room. He moved on to the kitchen.<br>"Gerard!"  
>"oi Mikey!" Ray came running round the corner "tried calling gee and got no reply. I even tried Frank but he isn't answering either! My guess being Gerard is having the abortion now, or in hiding. As for Frank, he's probably doing a similar thing to us- searching for Gerard" Ray sighed in failure.<br>"I've tapped on ever window twice now!" complained Mikey. Then he looked up. " Well, not all of them..."  
>"Mikey, you better not be thinking what I think you are..."<p>

Meanwhile...  
>"come on Gerard, calm down! It's all over now" comforted Frank, hugging Gerard.<br>They were out of the clinic now. There they were, two grown men, one crying one close to it, sitting in a car, hugging.  
>"I just feel so bad!" sobbed Gerard.<br>"Shhhh, I know...I know" Frank rocker Gerard side to side.

"I can't fucking believe we're doing this!"moaned Ray, as a scrunched up his face in pain as Mikey placed both his feet on Rays back. Mikey may look petite, but, as Ray had just found out, he was shockingly heavy,  
>"one mo" grunted Mikey<br>And in the longest second Ray had ever experienced, Mikey hauled himself off Rays back, and on over the balcony gates.  
>"See anything?" asked ray as his rubbed his sore back.<br>Mikey knocked on the the window and peered on  
>"No" he said sadly<br>"Well he's not here then!" yelled a agitated Ray  
>"He has to be! There's no where else he'd be!" Mikey began to bang the windows calling out for his brother<br>"give up Mike!" order Ray  
>"Hey Ray!"<br>"guess what!"  
>"what?"<br>"Gerard left a window open!" Mikey announced triumphantly.  
>Ray peered up to see Mikey pulling a small top window open. He was about to comment that Mikey would get stuck if he attempts to get through it, before remembering how stick like he was.<br>Mikey began to pull himself through the small window. Head first, then his arms, then shoulders... Then game the problem  
>"What the fuck?" came a screechy hysterical voice.<br>Ray turned around from watching Mikey, to the location on the voice.  
>Gerard, followed by Frank from the other side, climbed out Franks red convertable.<br>Gerard, still with a tear stained face and still very work up, began yelling angrily at what half of his little brother his could see.  
>"Have to say Frank, loving how Gee is yelling at Mikey's butt!" laughed Ray, as a confused Frank walked over to him<br>"Same. Well, the way brothers are a strange pair.." Frank degree offer and side tiredly, running hai fingers through his hair.  
>"How did the abortion go?" asked Ray delicately<br>Frank looked at Ray with big eyes  
>"How did you know about that?"<br>"to be honest, don't get mad but we heard some of yours and gees conversation earlier. Me and Mikey got worried about you guys and after a long search we end up with Mikey's butt hanging out Gerards window!" he laugh nervously.  
>Frank merely nodded<br>"You alright mate?" Ray asked, full of concern for his friend  
>"Yeah... A bit emotional that' all" Frank honestly<br>Gerard carried in sanely at his brothers butt.  
>"maybe it was for the best..." sighed ray<br>Wait what? I think I've confused you..." Frank giggled "we didn't do it!"  
>"what?" said a alarmed ray<br>"Gerard is still pregnant" Frank said happily  
>"oh god.." mumbled Ray<br>The two didn't bother saying anything more to eachother. Instead they just stood there, watching the strangest sight ever. A pregnant man with yellow hair f-ing, blinding and cussing at a skinny man who stuck in a small open window.  
>"Ray?" asked Frank<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You got your phone?" smirked Frank<br>Ray smirked back, and quickly got his mobile phone out his pocket and pressed record...

Who at one point thought Gerard went along with abortion? XD


	5. Stage 2:The Plan: Introduction

**Part 2: Introduction **  
>Gerard laid on his bed, hugging his pillow close to him, his head shuved into it tightly.*<br>The day he decided not to have an abortion, he had though life would be ok. He'd have the baby, still be with Frankie and be as happy as... Happy!  
>Instead, Frank had resulted to his old tricks again. Although he had agreed to being part of their child's life, he was still refusing to get back with Gerard unless hej did the deal - find out the true reason Frank should stay with Him. So far no luck. Gerard had never felt so alone and confused, of course he hadn't admitted it to anyone. One reason being he hated being pitied, second being they'd tried to help! Gerar hated being helped. As far as he was concerned, he could do everything by himself. It was that kind of attention he hated the most.<br>He could probably raise his child alone, with out Frank, and everything would be okay!  
>He sighed, letting the pillow go and hugging himself instead. He felt unclean and a reck. Maybe if he had just controlled himself that one night, then maybe Frank would be lying adjacent to him right now. Kissing his forehead, holding him close and saying words so sweet they could mend a broken heart in less then a second.*<br>It had been two weeks since the abortion episode, and they hadn't been the best. The actual day had ended with Ray calling the fire brigade to to help a very trapped Michael. Originally, Gerard had tried to free him by covering him with slippery substances. First butter, then soap then baby oil. Frank had poured milk and custard over Mikey too, but that was more to do with annoying Mikey then helping him. Frank also wanted to sprinkle sugar and salt on his back, until Gerard demanded he didn't, since he would be able to make a nice cup of tea with out sugar, nor chips.  
>Ray then suggested thy unscrewed the window. But the screws were rusty stuck with age. As they tried to undo them, they just seem to disintegrate at the ends...<br>Franks next ideas was to just leave him there until he got even thinner and could just slide through. Gerard replied that his house wouldnt look exactly beautiful with a arse and a pair of stick-insect legs sticking out the window for a week. Frank told him to be a table cloth over Mikeys bum and place a flower put of pansies on top. He also suggested tapping Mikeys mouth so he'd be quiet during his stay.  
>Gerard still dismissed the idea, but did agree to 'tapping Mikeys trap'.<br>Ray phoned the fire brigade and soon enough, Gerard watched in horror as his whole window frame was dismantled. Once Mikey was free, the firemen replaced the window with a piece of wood and left. Gerard was not amused.*  
>Seconds later, Gerard kicked*<br>Mikey out the house, still covered in the greasy mess. Ray left with him, offering to drive next to Mikey as he walked home, since Ray was going to let Miky actually sit in the car and muck up his leather seats.  
>Frank *remained with Gerard. For a while they just spoke casually and awkwardly, until Gerard picked up his courage-<br>"What's going to happen between us?"  
>Frank blinked. "You haven't told me why I should be with you"<br>With that, Frank leaned in and kissed him, laying a hand on Gerard's still flat stomach, rubbing it in circles. They moaned into the kiss as Gerard pushed Frank backwards of to the sofa. Gerard straddled him, running his fingers through Franks curling hair while his spare hand roamed Franks body freely. Frank placed one hand at the back of Gerard's neck and the other on his pregnant stomach. They stopped to breath, placing their foreheads together  
>"Whatareyoudoing... Frank?" Gerard said in two breaths "You said... That stuff then... Then you kissed me.. Wh what are you.. Doing?" he puffed<br>"Trying to help make you see... Why I should be with each other" whispered Frank against Gerards lips. "why is it gee?" he asked  
>"Because I want you. And you want me" Gerard said nervously.*<br>Frank sighed. "No Gerard. That isn't why"  
>Frank gently pushed Gerard off him and got off the sofa. He began to tidy himself up as he told Gerard "It's one thing... That everything has or is."<br>Gerard stared at him before getting to his feet as Frank began to head to the front door.  
>"I love you Frank!" yelled Gerard, as he stood in his doorway, watching Frank make his way up the garden path.<br>Frank stopped walking but didn't turn round.  
>"I love you Gerard. I just and don't want to be with you"*<br>Gerard felt his heart break in his chest  
>"until you know why we should be. Together, then that's how it will be..."<p>

Band meetings had been awkward after that. Plus confusing. Mikey and Ray had no clue of what had happened after they left, and it soon became obvious to Gerard, and Frank as well, that they both believed they were a couple again. Gerard had originally wanted to correct them, but Frank had pulled them on. Frank continued to confuse and mess with Gerard. He kissed him on the cheek, gave him hugs. Hell! He even tried to spend alone time with Gerard, leaning on him and fiddling with his hair. Once, Gerard had been sitting casually on the sofa writing lyrics when suddenly he found himself being straddled by Frank. Frank hungrily kissed Gerard and roamed his hands over his body. Gerard had wanted to push *Frank away, but he couldnt do it  
>"Why did you do that?" He asked breathless, when *Frank had had enough and removed himself from Gerard.<br>"Because I needed to feel the feeling of your lips and my heart racing fast" Frank told him, then left the room and a lonely Gerard.

Gerard was left a confused, lonely and worried mess... And a rather hungry too.


	6. Stage 2:The Plan : The Notebook

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! *WHO'S DOING THIS TIME?" yelled Gerard at his band mates.  
>The other 34 of My Chemical Romance stared at Gerard.*  
>TheRay sighed and took his guitar strap off and placed his beloved guitar on a stand before leaving the room. Mikey hung his head tiredly. Frank just stared it him with a face of discomfort. It was obvious to everyone what he was thinking.<br>'I made him this? Really should of wore a bloody condom...'  
>He shook the thought away, feeling guilt towards his unborn child.<br>"You alright Gerry?" ask then sound guy, Marcus, from behind the glass.  
>Gerard stopped scowling at what was left of his band, and scowled as Marcus<br>"Don't, I repeat, DON'T you EVER call me that... AGAIN!" He yelled down the mic, making the whole of the sound seem cry in pain a the mic squeaked.  
>"Gerard please, calm down " Frank said kindly, giving him a sweet smile "It was Me I'm sorry. I guess Texus has a broken string. I'll get Pansy and-" he stopped in mid speech. I swallowed and cleared his throat as He remembered how he shatter his beautiful pansy...<br>"Angel I mean. I'll get Angel and play her instead, but first, how about you and me get some coffee yeah?" he beamed  
>Gerard nodded, still angry and headed to the door. Frank followed behind, winking at Mikey who mouthed 'thank you' since he had been the one playing wrong...<p>

"I'm sorry bro. I don't know why I'm so pissed off..." sighed Gerard, sipping his coffee.  
>Gerard and Frank were sitting on the steps of the studio, drinking there coffee in peace.<br>Frank smiled lovingly at Gerard.  
>"It's not your fault. It's just your hormones. If they get bad I know where I can get some medicine to control them.." he giggled fondly<br>"When you say 'medicine' do you mean drugs? I can't take drugs for two reasons! I'm pregnant and-" argued Gerard in shock  
>"No Gee. Actual medicine from the chemist. Perfect ones for someone in your situation" Said Frank *<br>"Situation? Do you mean pregnant?" Gerard asked dumbly  
>"Yeah. Well, pregnant boy, I mean man anyway"*<br>An uneasy look swept across Frank's face.  
>"Frank are you okay?" Gerard asked worriedly.<br>Frank hummed a reply, before throwing his cup into a near by bin  
>"I've been thinking Gee, what would we name it?" asked Frank, his mood changing dramatically.*<br>Gerard couldn't help but think about how he was suppose to be the one having the strange mood swings!  
>"I dunno... I guess I haven't thought about that" laughed Gerard, "got any ideas!"<br>"Yeah got a load!" Frank said enthusiastically "wait a second I'll be write back!"  
>Frank happily sped off back into the studio to rummage through his bag.<br>Gerard yawned, and finished his now warm coffee. Less the a minute later, Frank burst through the door and thumped down next to Gerard.*  
>"It's just a few thought I've had recently" he beamed, handing Gerard a notebook.*<br>The note book looked old, with a cover coveted with coffee cup rings and staines with a corner missing. The pages we're going yelling and creased.  
>Gerard opened the stained notebook and a look of sudden surprise spread across his face as he looked at the fading writing. He turned the yellowing page. More names, another page, more, another page... More. He flipped through the whole book quickly. The whole thing was filled with names and combinations of names. Frank must have been thinking about names for a while. Years maybe! These names couldn't have been written recently, he had to have been thinking about it for years. He thought Frank had ever thought of being a parent before now, so Gerard found a bit of a creepy, Girly thing to do, but decided to take as a sign that Frank would be a committed father.*<br>"wow Frankie..." gasped Gerard, reading page one. Rita, Katrina, Sally, Michiko, Ivy, Crystal-  
>"Well you NEED to think of these things! It's a big and fun part choosing a name!"Frank said happily, his eye glittering.*<br>Albie, Jack, Zebediah, Alexei, Ryan, Sora, Rouge, Isaac-  
>"Well I doubt we need to search. I think with a list this long we'll find the perfect name..." muttered<br>"yeah I guess so. Borrow it and have a search through see if there is any names you like!"*  
>Thinking back to when Gerard first told Frank about about the pregnancy, it was amazing how Frank had gone from reluctant father-to-be to *what Gerard found sitting adjacent to.<br>Maybe things would be so bad after all!  
>"So have you booked your 3 month scan?" asked Frank casually, lying back on the step using his hands as a head rest<br>"N-no..." stuttered Gerard. What scan? He thought  
>Frank sighed and tutted<br>"I'll do it for you. It would be better anyway, if you it you'll book your self into the women's pregnancy block. You need the mans dude!" Laughed Frank  
>Gerard raised a brunette eyebrow.*<br>"and you know how?" Gerard asked suspiciously.  
>"erm... I-I read about it. *J-just thinking of you Gerard" he stuttered, giggling awkwardly. Gerard noticed Frank was blushing slightly.<br>Gerard nodded, deciding what ever Frank said was the best and safest action...*


	7. Stage 2:The Plan: The Drawings

Gerard flipped through the notebook, writing down names from it that he liked. He had to admit, Frank did have good taste when it came to baby names. He'd also obvious thought deeply about it. Considering that at first he hadn't seemed to happy about coming a parent, he'd obviously warmed to the idea. Gerard smiled at the thought. At least the little thing inside him would be loved no matter what happened. He placed a hand on his stomach.*  
>'Whats Your name kid?' he thought to him self, his thumb making a circler movement on his slightly swollen stomach.*<br>"If your a girl, could you be a Katrina?" He said aloud "Or Clarrisa? Marteen? Alice? Kimi?" he mumbled to him self, looking at the list infront of him. "what about of you were a boy? Alexander? Rouge? Harry? Eros! Billie?"  
>A light switched on in his head. How about Billie for a boy? There were two men in his life who had admired as a kid and the. Befriended years later- Billie Joe Armstrong and Billy Corgan. How about it being short for William or Wilhelm? Which spelling though?<br>He grabbed a piece of paper and began to doodling the names. 'Billie' and 'Billy', then 'William' and 'wilhelm'. He looked at them.*  
>Well, he didn't have to choose it right this minute did he? He had 6 and half months to choose.<br>As he thought, his hand began to turn and twist on the page. Swift, thin, delicate lines. He finished his drawing by adding a dummy to the mouth and a chain round it's neck with a diamond decorated question Mark shaped pendant. He looked at the little baby, tracing the lines with his index finger.*  
>He tore the paper I'd neatly and placed it carefully on the desk, before his hands repeated it's previous actions, only this time with thicker lashes, clearer lips and a little bow with a skull on it's head. He was about to write down *some of names he liked when he stopped.<br>Gerard thought back to the one person that had always in courage him and pulled him throughout everything. Someone who had passed 10 years ago... His grandmother.  
>'Elena' he wrote at the top in swirly writing.*<br>Gerard went back through the names and found some others he really liked.  
>He wrote 'Winter', 'adora' and 'Christine' down.*<br>He ripped the page out and placed it next to the others. He stared at the two drawings surround by names. Which one was their name...

000

"and that is why you should never eat Kentucky Fried Chicken while scratching your arse"*  
>Gerard, Ray and Frank groaned<br>"Thanks for that Mike..." Grumbled Ray, making a disgusted face before throwing his pot noodle away...  
>"It's true though! I'm just warning you all..." laughed Mikey<br>"What I don't get is how you ended up with brush stuck up there!" sighed Gerard sleepily. He hadn't slept well last night. He just kept thinking about names. At the time, being awake until 5 in the morning hadn't been a bother, but now it was taking it tole...  
>"should of stuck some butter up there to it would get stuck... Just like you and the window, eh, Mikey?" winked Frank, swirling his noodles on his fork.<br>Mikey scowled at him  
>"Get a life Wanky Frankie" Mikey growled before Sniggering at his own joke.<br>Gerard And Ray snorted at it, but held but their laughter, knowing what wad good for them...  
>"Michael, if you ever want to meet your future niece of nephew, then I suggest you never repeat that again" Frank said seriously but he couldn't hide the slight curl of his lip.<br>"Anyway Gee you enjoying morning sickness?" asked Mikey  
>"I don't get it so bad actually. It's only if I go near bacon or bananas that it seems to happen." he told him him before taking a large mouthful of noodles. "I bloody hate it though" he said through his mouthful of food.<br>"Don't worry man, it'll go off when you hit 3 months. You will find out that'll you have it for a week or two when you about 6 and half months, but that's just a sign that labor will come on in the next month or so..." Frank said flatly.  
>"Don't you mean it'll start when he's 8 and half months? If it was at 6 and a half, Gee would give birth when hes, like, 7 months pregnant." asked Mikey.<br>"nope. Since the male body isn't really built for childbirth it causes either a miscarriage, Which will really hurt psychically and emotionally, or labor between 4 months, which will mean the baby will be born dead, and 8 months. But-" Frank froze, his jaw ajar.  
>The rest of his band stared at him.<br>"Woah Iero! You've done your homework" sniggered Mikey awkwardly.  
>Ray shock his head, and picked up his guitar, deciding to ignore the quizzical moment. Gerard care on staring, his eyes reading Franks face. How did he know so much? Gerard himself had looked up male pregnancy, but had found hardly anything.<br>"Anyway, erm" Frank clear his throat "I, er, I got you that medication for you Gerard" Frank began to rummage through his bag for it.*  
>Gerard carried on watching, eyebrows narrowed.<br>Frank smiled shyly as he jaded the browny-orange container to Gerard. Gerard grunted a thanks and placed it in his own bag.  
>The small tattooed man mumbled a excuse before leaving the bands meeting room. Gerard Mikey and ray stared at the door.<br>"No offence Gee, but I think you better go after him. Something is totally up" sighed and worried Mikey  
>"Agreed. It's like he's the knocked up one." Ray laughed, but he ad everyone knew he really didn't find it comedic.<br>Gerard sighed himself, before getting out his seat and following Frank out the door. I heard the sound of the the buildings backdoor slamming shut, and quickly began to run. As he got closer he slowed down to a steady walk, already out of breath, he groaned slightly as he remembered running would no longer be an option soon. As he got closer to the door, I began to here a unfamiliar sound. He heard a mumbled 'oh god' from behind the door.  
>"Frank?" squeaked Gerard, opening the door slightly...<p>

NOTE: I'm not going to upload another chapter until I have FIVE more comments! :D


	8. Stage 2: The Plan: The Gabe Saporta Plan

As Gerard got closer to the door, he heard a slow, muffled 'oh god' that was full of depression. Although it was almost unrecognisable, *Gerard could tell that it had to have come from Frank. The strange thing being the fact that Frank never cried. The thought of Frank even being sad made Gerard feel sick. He was always hyper and smiling, playing pranks and jumping on unfortunate peoples backs.

"Frank?" squeaked Gerard, as he pushed the door open.  
>The man sitting on the concrete staircase, head in his hands, didn't reply.<br>"Frank" Gerard said in a demanding voice, pushing the door open enough for him to walk through, before letting it *swing shut on it's own accord.  
>Frank turned *round quickly to look at Gerard, before swiftly turning back to his previous position. He may have only faced him for little less than a second, but it was enough for Gerard to see Frank's tear stained cheeks, red eyes and a look of misery painted on his face.<br>"Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked as worry overflowed in his body  
>"Nothing Gee I'm fine" insisted Frank in a deep stuffy voice, wiping his eyes with his sleeves, sniffing hard<br>"Cut the manly act, because it's not fooling me. I know something is wrong, so please man, just tell me" Gerard sat down next to the crying and man and placed a steady hand on his shoulder "Please Frank..."  
>Frank lifted his head, facing forward into the studios carpark.<br>"I can't tell you Gee. I'll be honest and tell you that I'm dying inside because of it. But the reason I.. I just can't..." Frankheaved a shaky sigh before turning to Gerard "How can I trust you with my biggest secret when I can't even trust you to be trustworthy. You cheated on me. I know it was moths ago, but recently it's had a big affect. It's made me think and it's made me question stuff..." Frank told him honestly.  
>Gerard stared at him full of hurt.<br>"I want to tell you. I want to trust you. I want to bloody be with you, but... First you need to complete the game." Frank smirked, a tear escaped from his eye. He quickly wiped it away fiercely.*  
>"Frank, I been thinking and I can't work out your little riddle. It's killing me! I love you and I want to fix everything and have you trust me. But I can't work it out..." Gerard gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to cry like Frank.<br>"You need to Gee! You just got to..." Frank said sadly. Frank laid his head on Gerards shoulder. Gerard put his head on Franks. They just sat there for a while, just enjoying the company of t just being them. They could feel the heat off eachother and hear eachothers light breathing.  
>"Can't you just end the game?" Gerard asked delicately<br>"I can't Gerard. One day, hopefully, you'll find out why..."

"You seen the article in Kerrang about you and Frank recently?" asked Gabe Saporta.  
>Gabe an Gerard sat peacefully on the park table. Gabe took in another breath of his cigarette while Gerard watched longingly. How he wanted that smoky stick. He missed it's taste and the effect it had on him. His lust for it was heading towards the point where he couldn't control it.<p>

"No..." said a absent minded Gerard, watching the cigarette smoke dance freely in the park air.  
>"It's about that Frerard lark. Theres a picture that is said to be from earlier this week of you two sitting in a step hugging" gabe said casually.<br>"Ah, the magazines make any kind of physical contact seem like a gay relationship" laughed Gerard *forcing his eyes way from the dancing smoke.*  
>"true. It's funny that they don't know that they are actually really talking about a gay couple!" sniggered Gabe.<br>"Fuck off!" Gerard swore playfully, flicking Gabe on the head.  
>"Seriously bro, If you really weren't kidding about what you told me earlier, then it's not going to be long until they work out that you two have had a good shag" sighed Gabe "They'll find out your pregnant then they'll immediately blame Frank for it!"<br>"I know" sighed Gee sadly " I don't get that much media attention away from the stage. No one really recognises me with out a microphone and eyeliner" he giggled  
>"You know what Gee? When you begin to show, we should hide you!" smiled Gabe<br>"dude your not locking me in your basement again" Gerard folded his arms with a smirk  
>"Why not? You spent years practically living in one!"<br>"true..."

Gerards bedroom from when he was 9 all the way to when he left home was his parents basement. It was still his room now, but he rarely stayed at his parents nowadays. He had a feeling that soon he would be back there.  
>They didn't force him to sleep down there , Gerard had taken a uncanny love for the dark and hiding. Both of which he could have and do by sleeping in the basement.<p>

"but that wasn't what I meant dude. I meant like change your style, hair maybe make up and some little things you do" Gabe smiled proudly, before throwing the cigarette butt to the floor "But, so they don't realise it's you well get you a wig so they won't know!" A triumphant grin spread across Gabes face  
>"The strange thing is that that might just be a good idea..." Gerard patted Gabe on the back "How and when do we start?" <p>


	9. Stage 3: In Action: Wigs & Lipstick

_**NOTE: has not been beta'd**_

2 weeks past...  
>Gerard was quite happily away in dream land, when he awoken by a horrible thumping sound coming from downstairs. He forced himself out of bed tiredly, and headed down the carpeted stairs. When he got to the bottom, he found the answer. Infront of him was his front door and through the colourful glass window he could see two figures. He opened the door and was immediately bombarded by the two men carrying around 20 bags.*<br>"morning sleepy head!" Frank and Gabe said in unison.  
>They invited themselves into the house, headed to Gerards living room blabbering on<br>"I told Frank about my plan and he told me-"  
>"that I had arranged for you to have a scan today at half 12 so-"<br>"we decided we better get to work! And I-"  
>"WE bought some stuff so we could start disguising you!"<br>They sat down on the couch and began rummaging through their bags.  
>"Seriously guys, this might be too much!" Gerard said slightly embarrassed.*<br>"Gerard" Frank started, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that Gerard had spoken "We are going to dress you as a lady!" Frank smiled  
>"seriously?" Gerard said unamused.<br>"yes look, you have to do it to get in the hospital! There IS a secret ward for pregnant men, BUT it's best to disguise yourself! All the men do it!" Frank smiled pulling out a red and black dress.  
>I had to admit it wasn't an all bad dress. Red torso with a black flowing skirt<br>"Come on Gee! We don't want. People knowing your pregnant!" Gabe cheered, pulling out a pair of black highheels.  
>"fine. I'll wear the dress BUT I'm not wearing heels. I'll wear my black converses" Gerard decided snatching the dress off Frank and beginning to strip down to his underwear.<br>"I was going to argue but actually that would look awesome!" giggles Frank.  
>As Gerard put the dress on and Gabe helped him do it up at the back, Frank got something out of another bag.<br>"A wig too?" Gerard monads  
>"Well a dress isn't going to be enough Gee!" argued Frank<br>Gerard sighed as he forced to sit on the edge of the coffee table while Frank and Gabe pinned and clipped her hair away, pulled a hair net on him and fitted the wig. It was a cool wig actually. It was a proper wig, that could easily be mistaken for Gerard real hair. It was Ginger with red and black highlights and reached down to his chest with a fringe covered one of his eyes.*  
>The next thing to be pulled out one of the bags was make up- and not the kind of make up Gerard likes. It did have eyeliner, but the rest it was least to say he was not impressed.<br>Creamy pink lipstick, mascara and peachy coloured foundation. Before Gerard could refuse, the fake fringe was clicked back and his two friends were attacking his face with colour. Gerard squirmed as he felt the lipstick wand glide across his soft lips  
>"stop fussing Gee it's for you own good man!" complained Gabe as he tried to put a light blusher across Gerards cheekbones<br>"come on Gee! When I did it I was fine!" reassured Frank  
>"what did you say Frankie?" asked a confused Gerard<br>"n-nothing..."  
>"stay stil man! Your fucking up my blusher!" growled Gabe.<br>Gerard sighed a remained still while the two men finished his make up.  
>"alright Gee! Check you self in the mirror" smiled Gabe.*<br>Gerard got off the table and went to look on the full mirror in his hall. He was amazed. There, in his place in the mirror, stood a woman, not a man, but a woman.  
>"Nice" said Gabe licking his lips. "right, I'll be in the car clearing the back seats out, see you in a min, k mates?" Gabe told, before heading out the door to the car.<br>Gerard carried on admiring himself in the mirror as he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist.  
>"today... We're going to forget our game. I don't want it coming between us today k Gee? Today it's going to be me and you finding out about our baby. I don't want my game to spoil anything". Frank planted a kiss on Gerards cheek "k man?"<br>"Why can't you just end the game?" whispered gee, leaning back into Franks embrace  
>"Because I want you to prove to me that you love me. If you love me then you'll find out what that is. I know people say it's love but, there's something else that keeps people together..." Frank snuggled his head into Gerards fake locks.<br>"Is it because we belong together?" asked Gerard.  
>Frank froze behind him, a hand slowly rubbing Gerards stomach<br>"No Gee... But let's not worry about that now." Frank unwrapped himself from Gerard. "Let's head down go the docs" Frank gave him a reassuring smile and put his hand in Gerards.*  
>They left the house, hand in hand, Gerard quickly locking the door behind him and heading to the car. Frank took the front passenger seat next to Gabe while Gerars made himself comfortable on the back. The car was filled with the sound The Smashing Pumpkins and Frank and Gabe arguing over directions.<br>It was long before Gerard round himself slowly falling asleep in the back seat.  
>He began to wonder when he'd find out the babies sex. Was it a Billie or a Elena? William or Wynter? Billy or Christine?<br>He was suddenly jaunted out of sleep as the door he was  
>Leaning on was opened.*<br>"enjoy you nap dude?" sniggered Gabe looking at the upside down Gerard.*  
>Gerard scowled at him and hauled himself back up and out the car.<br>"you okay Gee?" smiled Frank, wrapping a arm round Gerards waist  
>"yep" sighed Gerard.<br>"Everythings is about to come real Gee... So real"*_**  
>Hope you enjoy...<br>Comments?**_


	10. Stage 3::In Action: The Plan in Action

"Frank, remind me why I have to dress up as a woman to go into the MENS pregnancy ward?" Gerard asked with confussion  
>"Because, like I said before, it's a secret ward. Hardly anyone is aware of it's exsistance, and to make sure it doesn't become obvious, all pregnant men are advised to dress as women!" Frank explained as if it was simple.<br>"oh..." sighed Gerard.  
>They walked into the hospital, Gabe leading and Frank with his arm round Gerards waist<br>"We're going to fool the world..." giggled Frank.  
>They walked in to the hospital, Gerards eyes immediately began scanning the room to see if any eyes were looking at them. at first, there wasn't one, then a spotted a teenage girl looking Frank up and down with a confused face. Her eyes widened and she quickly got out of her seat.<br>"Excuse me, but are you Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance?" she asked Frank shyly  
>"Yes I am!" laughed Frank, giving her a dashing smile.<br>Gerard knew she was just a fan, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.  
>"oh my god! I love your band! Your song I'm Not Okay really made me feel that someone understood me! The whole song fitted me and my school life so perfectly!" she told Frank with great gratitude.<br>"It's great to hear that, er whats your name?" asked Frank  
>"Its Miranda, and I'd really like to thank you and all you band mates for everything. Your music has done so much for me" Miranda was practically bowing the down to Frank, as she thanks him.<br>Gerard watched awkwardly, grateful that she hadn't recognised him. Gabe watched awkwardly too, but he was slightly saddened by the fact that Frank was getting all the attention.  
>"thanks Miranda. I have to go now, my friends got an appointment" he told her kindly<br>"If she your girlfriend?" Miranda asked excitedly "I recognise her!"  
>The three men froze. Gerard felt his blood go Icey cold and found time suddenly slowing down as a realised they'd been caught...<br>"Are you in a band too? Or are you model?" she asked, standing right infront of Gerard.  
>Gerard kept his mouth shut, afraid that his voice might give him away.<br>"No she is the band's makeup artist. You probably saw her in some of their backstage pictures..." Gabe butted in quickly.  
>"Y-yeah. She's amazing at it! Anyway, nice meet you Miranda, keep rocking!" Frank told her, before the three men hurried to the main desk<br>"Good afternoon Gentlemen and lady, name of the patient?" asked the blonde hair girl at the counter, flashing her pearly teeth.  
>"Gerard Way" Frank responded.<br>"ok... Right go up two floors and the go straight down to hall on you left until you reach a door saying-"  
>"Doctor Megumi's office and recption" finished Frank. He cleared his throat "Sorry. My apologies"<br>"No it's fine. I understand you're in a rush!" tittered the blonde receptionist.  
>Frank began leading the way to dr Megumi's office.<br>"why do we have to go to someone office? Why not-" Gerard began to ask, before being interrupted by Frank.  
>"Because, like I keep saying Gee, it's kept practically a secret. They don't want it being to obvious" Frank uttered quickly.<br>Frank led them up the stairs, all men taking two steps at a time.  
>"it's just down here" muttered Frank.<br>Gerard couldnt help but question Frank's confidence. He was glad that Frank had obviously done a lot of research on the whole subject, but Gerard couldn't help but think that some of Frank's knowledge didn't really seem the type to come from a written source...  
>Frank opened the door and led them through. Gerard walked in nervously, scared *that he would the only pregnant crossdresser. But when he walked in, it became obvious to him that he wasn't. There were 3 other women in the room, and all three seemed to have unusually masculine faces. Gerard smiled to himself. Not only was he not the only one cross dressing, he was the one who was most likely to pull it off. They walked over to the front desk.<br>"Gerard Way for scan" FrAnk said quietly to the receptionist.  
>She wasn't as pretty as the one from down stairs, but she still held a good vibe and friendly face.<br>"okay..." she mumbled while typing into her computer "Nurse Karin will see you in about 20 minutes at the most. 10 at the least" she smiled "Take a seat"  
>Frank nodded thanks and took a seat. Gerard sat down to him, with taking the seat the other side.<br>"you two alright?" asked a smirking Gabe.  
>"yeah of course!" Gerard replied happily.<br>"hmmm..." was Franks answer.  
>Frank was slumping in his chair, biting his lip-ring and with his arm crossed firmly over his chest.<br>"Frank?" Gerard placed a hand on the little mans shoulder  
>"yeah I'm fine" he told him, shaking Gerards hand away. "stop fretting"<br>Gerard sighed sadly "Right..."  
>Gabe gave the pregnant man a sympathetic look, which Gerard thanked with a sad smile.*<br>Now all they have to do is suffer the annoying wait...

_**Comments? :)**_


	11. Stage 3:In Action: The First Scan

Gerard stared at the clock. 10 minutes has been and gone, and now so had 20. Gerard began to fiddle agitatedly with his dress skirt, pulling at it and pressing out the creases. He sighed, and turned his wigged head towards Frank. Frank had a painfully look on his face. A similar expression to the one he held when Gerard accidentally kicked him in the crotch when they were making out once. Gerard had to snicker at Frank's face, but soon regretted it when a foot slammed down on his own.  
>Gerard stared at him, waiting for Frank to realise. But he didn't, Frank carried on staring at nothing, chewing on his lip ring and thinking deeply.<br>Gerard looked at Gabe. Gabe noticed his stare and looked at him too. Gabe gave him a small smile and a few slow, short claps on his knee for confidence. Gerard giggled slightly and flashed his pearly whited at Gabe.  
>25 minutes had gone now. The patients that had been waiting before then had all been in and gone accept the last one, who was still being seen by Nurse Karin. The last one was taking the longest.<br>The others had only taken about five minutes. They seemed to come out as soon as they went in, even with time passing slowly. But he last patient was taking forever! Gerard crossed his arm and began to tap his foot irritatedly. He was beginning to feel sick. His morning sickness seemed to have disappeared over the past three weeks or so. Until yesterday that is, when he was happily sitting in front of the tele watching Avenged Sevenfold Live on Scuzz, just lazing around in peace when suddenly the sickness came back. He almost didn't bad it to the bathroom.

Gerard looked round the room before seeing what he was searching for.  
>"I'll be back in a sec" He told Gabe and Frank, before dashing into the MENS and Puking. His stomach heaved, His eyes stung, his throat burned and his jaw ached as his body rejected all the content of his stomach. Gerard was sure that any minute now he was going to throw up his own lungs.<br>Once he was sure it had passed, he pulled the chain, left the cubical and stood in front of the mirror. He looked at himself. The lipstick was almost completely gone, but he had been lucky in the fact that Frank and Gabe had used water proof mascara and liner. He cleaned himself up, washed out his mouth, and bought a mint from the suspensor. He headed back out the Mens and back over to Frank and Gabe.  
>"Sorry. Morning sickness came on" he told them with a weak while.<br>"oh" the other too whispered in unison.  
>Gerard made himself comfy in his original spot, leaning back in to the seat and leaning his head on to Gabe's shoulder. He began to watch Frank again. How couldn't he watch that immature man with his round brown eyes and sweet lips? Gerards eye began to take every line and colour in Frank's face, as a snuggled into the crook of Gage's neck.<p>

Suddenly, a crying man in a blue flower print dress came running out of the door signed 'Nurse Karin'. He was quickly followed by a bald well-built man who had a face that said 'I don't love anyone'.  
>"Paulie wait!" The bald man yelled like a giant<br>"Rick please just leave me alone..." sobbed the transvestite, running away from him and out the door.  
>The bald man apparently called Rick stared after him in hurt. An Asian lady with neat black hair stepped out the room and placed a small hand on the mans shoulder<br>"I'm very sorry. There was nothing anyone could do. Please don't blame yourself nor him" she said soothingly.  
>'Rick' nodded and left through the door the crying man had.<br>Gerard felt a lump in his throat. It didn't take him much brain power to work out what had obviously happened. He saw Frank out of the corner of his eye. Frank was deathly pale, a look of terror on his face. Gerard saw a tear forming in one of the small man's eyes.  
>"Gerard Way?" said the Asian, looking their way.<br>Frank fiercely wiped his eye, before grabbing Gerard's arm and pulling him up, leading him towards the supposed 'Nurse Karin'.  
>"I'll just wait here shall I?" Gabe said irritatedly, shaking his head. He picked up a magazine that was near his seat and began to flip through it in boredom.<p>

Gerard and Frank were led into the room. The room felt warm, but looked less inviting. To Gerard, the room looked more like a room from a asylum. Everything was White and clean. Accept the bed, Which was a very light blue.  
>"Nice to meet you two. I'm Nurse Karin. I take it your Gerard?" She greeted when they were all in the room, turning to wigged man, holding out a tanned hand.<br>"er- yeah i'm Gerard" Gerard replied nervously, shacking her hand.  
>"And are you the father or a relative?" She asked Frank, holding her hand to him too<br>"Father, the names Frank" He told her giving her a small smile and shaking her hand.  
>"Dont worry, I haven't forgotten" She laughed "it's nice to see you again"<br>Gerard gave Frank a quizzical look, scowling at him slightly. Why hadn't he mentioned that he knew this nurse Karin woman? Surely that was something you would normally mention. Not essential, but something you do say.  
>"Well let's get on with this then! Gerard, hun, take a seat on the bed please" she said patting the blue hospital bed.<br>Gerard go on and laid back.  
>"okay then Gerard, I need you to Pull the dress up to your chest- don't worry! No stripping involved" She laughed as Gerard gave a disgusted look.<br>He nodded, and did as he was told. He laid back on the pillow and placed a hand behind his head. Frank grabbed a chair and pulled it over towards the bed before sitting in it and attempting to relax. Nurse Karin squeezed some blue jelly-like substance on Gerard's stomach. It felt cold, watery and sticky on Gerard's abdomen, making him shiver slightly. He felt nervous. Sure, he was past 3 months pregnant now, well only just by 3 days, but he still felt terrified of a miscarriage. Only the other day Frank had mentioned miscarriages happening past the three months. What if it happened to him? Gerard had to admit that he wasn't fully attached to the baby yet, but the thought of there being something dead inside him other then his previous teenaged soul, was horrific to him.  
>Nurse Karin pulled out a transducer and placed it on top of the gel. She turned on a nearby monitor and began to move the transducer around Gerards slightly swollen stomach. The monitor made a whistling sound, before a picture slowly appeared on the screen. Gerard stared in wonder at the screen. Gerard raised an eyebrow. What was on the screen looked like, to Gerard, a stage light and a strange alien.<br>"There you go" Karin said softly, looking at the two men.  
>"it looks like an Alien..." mumbled Gerard<br>"Well Gerard, that happens to be yours and Frank's child" Karin told Gerard, raising a fluffy eye brow, disapprovingly of Gerard's opinions.  
>"Well it certainly looks like Frank" Gerard laughed nervously.<br>He looked at Frank who had remained quiet this whole time.  
>Frank wasn't listening. The small black hair man was mesmerised by the screen.<br>"I never thought... I..." Frank whispered to himself.  
>*"Frankie... Are you okay man?"<br>Frank carried on staring at the screen "No... I never thought I would... Never..."


	12. Stage 3:In Action : The Loveless One

'**BOLD' =**_** Vocals  
><strong>__'italic' =__** Thoughts**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Gerard never found out what Frank was mumbling about that day, but it didn't really matter. What he saw on that screen was the most amazing thing in the world, even though it did have a strange resemblance to ET. What was stranger was the fact that he hadn't been joking when he said it looked like Frank- it did. It looked how Frank had when he was a toddler. Gerard was already sure that it was going to have Frank's beautiful green eyes.

When Gerard got home, he straight away ripped off the disguise until he was down to his pants and nothing else  
>"Nice Sight, Gee" cringed Gabe, before saying his goodbyes to the two and heading home.<br>The canary haired man turn round to and looked at the noir haired punk. Frank looked back with large glassy eyes, his mouth a thin line, his cheeks red, his arms folded across his strong chest. He took in a deep breath, before unleashing his arms and holding them out to Gerard.  
>"Hug?" he said quickly with no facial expression.<br>Gerard simply stood for a second, before slowly walking over to Frank, and resting into his embrace, his arms remaining at his side, and resting his head on Frank's shoulder with his face looking away. Frank held him close with one hand, and ran his free hand through Gerard's hair.  
>"Thanks Gerard… for everything." Frank whispered to Gerard.<br>Gerard bit his lip and his body tensed in Franks arms.  
>"Gee?" whispered a worried frank, resting his head on Gerard's.<br>"Come home…" Gerard replied in a tiny voice, turning his head and snuggled his face into Franks shoulder "I don't know what you want me to say to you. I thought saying 'I love you' enough times would bring you home with me- with us. But it won't" Gerard's voice shook slightly, but he refused himself for tears. He was a man, and men do not cry at stupid things like this. Normal Gerard wouldn't be close to tears at points like this, he'd be very depressed but tears wouldn't come into it. But now, with all these hormones running round his body, mostly Estrogen, the female hormone, he didn't seem to have as most control over his tear ducts.  
>"I don't know what to do Frank. If you don't believe that I really love you, the for fucks sake-"Gerard pushed himself out of Franks hug and stood a few feet away from him. "Look!" he pointed to his abdomen "you know why I'm doing this? For you! I didn't want a baby! Especially one that wasn't half yours! Unlike you, I'm not against abortions! If it didn't have your blood in its body along with my own, then, right now, it would be up in heaven!"<br>Frank stared at him, mouth gaping, eyes like hub-caps. He shook his head and sighed haplessly.  
>"I love you"<br>Gerard blinked, and wrapped his arms round himself, "Then why won't you come home…"  
>"Not until you tell me what I want to hear"<br>"But I don't know what that is!" Yelled Gerard.  
>"You'll say it soon. I hope." Frank ran his fingers through his black hair "until then, I suggest you stop worrying about me not being at home with you and relax. It'll make you and the baby sick." Frank turned around and opened the front door.<br>"You make ME sick!" yelled Gerard, as the person who seemed to tear pieces of his heart every single day stepped out of the house and calmly closed the door behind him.  
>Gerard gritted his fists and headed to kitchen and flicked the kettle on. His head hurt ferociously, and a stitch-like pain curved round his side. Too angry to bother with his loss of comfortableness, Gerard made himself a large cup of coffee, headed to his office and collapsed in his chair. He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully.<br>"I think I'm beginning to learn what Emilie Autumn meant by 'Misery Loves Company and Company loves more…'"

A month passed, and Gerard's pregnant stomach was becoming noticeable. That is, if you knew of his condition. To everyone else, including fans, it just looked like Gerard was putting on weight, which all found weird, since previously he had been losing weight at an alarming rate for the past 6 months, not suddenly, to tummy seemed to be coming back.  
>Everyone seemed to have an opinion on this. Ray was terrified of the idea of a pregnant male best friend, and although showing support when Gerard needed it, had decided that for the sake of his sanity to ignore the fact. Mikey wasn't bothered by it, and sometimes even found the fact exciting. The idea of having a niece or nephew that his wife, Alicia and he could babysit when Gerard was busy seemed like a great idea. Frank, at not surprised, found the whole thing cute, and much to Gerard's dislike, had taken to poking the bulging stomach very lightly every now and again or even talking to it.<br>Gerard on the other hand, had a different view.  
>Gerard wasn't ignoring it like Ray<br>or embracing the idea like Mikey and Frank.  
>Or talking to it, unless he in his bedroom alone and bored<br>or finding it cute.  
>Instead, he hated the idea more than anything. Gerard felt like a failure. He'd spend the last 5 years trying to lose weight, and when he finally reaches a weight he likes, he falls pregnant! How unfortunate and inappropriate for him.<p>

"Come on, Gee! It's just a little weight! You can hardly notice the difference!" Mikey reassured his brother, who was sitting cross legged in a make-up chair backstage, his head in his hands.  
>"You can!" Can Gerard's muffled cries.<br>"You can't! You're supposed to get bigger! It was going to happen to Gerard at some time, Gee! But it'll be worth it! I'll be a uncle thanks to you blowing up like a balloon" giggled Mikey, applying liner around his eyes.  
>There was a sad little moan from Gerard.<br>Frank entered the room, having been placing his guitar Texus on the stage so it was ready to play. He took one look at the now sobbing Gerard, before he turned to Mikey was a face of rage.  
>"What did you do?" He asked angrily.<br>"Nothing! He was upset because he'd put on a little weight, and I tried to comfort him but failed" Mikey shrugged.  
>"Well you must have done!"<br>"He called me fat!" cried a hysterical canary head.  
>"Michael!" growled Frank, running over to Gerard, perching on the arm of his chair and pulling him into a hug<br>"I didn't!" argued Mikey  
>"You called me a balloon!" Wailed Gerard, removing his hands form his face and flinging them found Frank's thin waist.<br>"That's not what I meant! I meant you stomach will get bigger-"  
>"You think I'm fat! And I'm going to get fatter!" screamed Gerard, now burying his head in Frank's crutch, causing Frank to pull a rather strange face and fidgeting slightly<br>Frank cleared his throat and tapped Gerard on the head "Geegee? I think I better take you back to the doctors."  
>Gerard stopped crying and sat up, his large brown eyes wide at Frank. He sniffed hard and stuttered with worry "Why?"<br>Mikey stopped putting on his make-up and turned round to see what was going on.  
>Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair "Don't get so worried. It's nothing terrible! I just think your body is making maybe a bit too much estrogen. Which would explain why you seem to keep crying this past week"<br>Gerard said nothing, and simply paced his head in Frank's lap.  
>The room was silent until Ray entered the room. The first thing he did when he entered the room was look at Frank and Gerard.<br>"OH GOD! Seriously? Blowjobs in the dressing room while Mikey watches?" He yelled in horror, giving everyone a look of disgust.  
>Gerard sat up quickly in tears "You think I'm a man whore!"<p>

"You know what to go Gee. Tell the audience you're little under the weather, and explain that if you come over bad, you'll have to leave the stage for a second, okay?" Frank explained for the third time as they were about to go on stage. "As soon as you leave the stage, I'll follow you okay?"  
>"Okay, okay! I get it! Stop telling me! For god's sake! I'm not fucking thick!" Gerard told him angrily.<br>"I know, I know. I was just checking. I'm worried about you, that's all"  
>"You're not worried about me! You're just worried about your baby! Fuck the chicken; it's the eggs you want!" Gerard yelled, clenching his fists as he felt his blood boil.<br>Frank smirked, before setting off into a fit of giggles "Fucking hell Gerard!" he said between laughs "That's got to be the funniest thing you've ever said!"  
>Gerard blinked him, not quite sure what he had said that had been so comical.<br>"But seriously, Gee, I am worried. I love you man."  
>"Like a friend and chicken" Gerard huffed.<br>Frank snorted at the comment, before shaking away his laughter and forcing himself to be serious.  
>"No, more than a friend…"<br>"Well, that's a lie."  
>"Gerard-"<br>"Shut up Frank. You're not as good of an actor as you think" the singer pushed past his ex-lover, and headed to the stage entrance. Frank followed slowly behind.  
>"Go on in 5-"said Brian, the band's manager "4-3-2-1-On!"<br>The bang ran on the stage, Frank, Mikey and Ray grabbing their instruments enthusiastically, and the drummer Bob literally jumped on to his drum set. Gerard clasped the microphone worriedly, biting his lip at the thought of what the audience may think of him.  
>The stage was dark, with not a single light lit, and only the lights from the crowd being the only way to find things.<br>Gerard looked out at all fans, jumping up and down and cheering his name with love and respect. He couldn't help but worry about those people's respect he'd lose if they would out about his condition. He smiled to himself.  
><em>'I bet half of these people, maybe more, would be happy at the thought of me and Frank having a baby…'<br>_His smiled fell slightly  
><em>'… but they would all think of me as a freak'<br>_"Gerard!" hissed Mikey. Gerard turned and looked at his little brother "You okay?" he asked.  
>Gerard gave a small smiled and nodded, before turning back to the stage.<br>"1-2…" started Ray "1-2-3-4!"  
>The guitars started and the crowd cheered. Gerard smiled and felt an overwhelming sense of confidence coming over him as the ringing tune of 'na na na' flew into his head. The lights turned on and began to move<br>"ALRIGHT!" Gerard screamed down the mic "I wanna hear you fuck yourselves to this song-"

**'Na, na na na, na na na, na na, na na na na, nah, na na nah-"  
><strong> 

The crowd screamed and cried as Gerard felt himself become more alive than he had ever been in months.

**'Drugs, Gimme drugs, gimme drugs****! I don't need them-"**

'_Frank said I need drugs…__Have I really been crying that much? What am I, a woman? Okay, that isn't a fair, but stereotypically…Oh god, what if I cry on stage? __'_

_**"-I'll be your detonator! Love gimme love gimme love-'**_

_'Why won't Fra__nk love me anymore? He says he does, but if he did he's been with me, at home helping me when I feel so dead and weak and ill. When I feel like a lonely freak…"_

**"Gimme more! Gimme more!"**

'_F__or fuck's sake! Why doesn't he love me?_

Gerard jumped up and down as the chorus started, Ray's voice ponded through the speakers along with us, and was suddenly joined by the sound of Frank doing a short screamo 'na na na', causing Mikey to start laughing. Gerard shot Frank a dirty look.  
><em>'That's wrong you mong! What<em>_ the fuck is he doing?"  
><em> Gerard's face changed as a violent mood swings fully struck him. His movement became quick and straight, his steps large, and his vocals becoming more like yells by the second.  
>"Fuck this shit! SING!" he yelled in to the mic as the chorus repeated. The crowd immediately joined in, bouncing up and down to the beat of Bob's drum.<br>The middle eighth begins and Gerard makes his way to the back step and starts to head bang with Mikey.  
>"What's up, gee?" Asked Mikey<br>"Dark thoughts, that's all" He replied simply, before turning around and finishing the song.  
>As the guitars faded out and the drums stopped, the crowd roared with praise and love for the five performers.<br>"How are you all?" Gerard yelled, getting a positive reply from the fans "Good. And we're about to fucking improve that! We're going to rock this shit until some shit explodes!"  
>Frank giggled at the singer, as he pinged a few cords getting ready for the next song.<br>"Now, I do have something to say that might kill the mood, but it has to be said…" Gerard began, confusing the crowd "I've currently got an illness. Nothing serious, but it might mean that I might run randomly off stage- But I will be back straight afterwards!"  
>The crowd mumbled awkwardly, and a few cries from obsessive fans echoed through the stadium.<br>"Come on guys! I'll be okay because that isn't **how I disappear!"**  
>The music turned on and the and once again music blasted through the speakers, and the adrenalin ran through the five musician's bodies like lightning bolts. <p>

House of Wolves was always a popular song to play live for one reason 'Frerard'; a legend known by My Chemical Romance fans that was taken the mick out of on stage. But of course, not to the knowledge of the screaming girls, it was very really off stage, and the proof was growing under the taller, more feminine faced one's shirt.  
>It had been a deal since when Frank found out about the pregnancy that the gay acts they did on stage would stop until Gerard realised what Frank wanted him to say. Apparently Frank forgot.<br>As Gerard got out of his position of on bended knee as the guitar solos started, I suddenly himself being grabbed from the collar and having a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against his own. His eyes wide, but his lips remained motionless against his ex-lover's. His skipped a few beats and bounced up into his throat. His mood began to calm, then below calm and in panic and confusion.  
>What was Frank trying to do? Mess with his head? Wasn't it he who told Gerard to try and stay calm and relaxed most of the time so he wouldn't hurt the baby? And yet, here Frank is going the one thing that made him tense, uncomfortable, sad and terrified all at once.<br>Frank pulled away, licked the whole side of Gerard's cheek and running back over to his original place. Gerard looked out to the stage. Before he knew it, he missed his cue to sing, and instead round himself staring into the crowd and shaking. He took a step back from the crowd and wrapped his arms round himself.  
>The audience laughed and cheered, thinking Gerard was just acting like he usually did. His band mates seemed to think the same until he ran off stage pale as a ghost. Just as promised, Frank followed swiftly behind.<br>Gerard staggered off stage and leaned against the cool, cold black wall catching his breath. It wasn't long before a punk jumped back stage too.  
>"Geez, Gerard! What's wrong?"<br>"Why the fuck did you kiss me? We had a deal!" Gerard hissed, his eyes thin slights as Frank  
>"We never had a deal. I just said I wasn't going to kiss you on stage" Frank replied, a little taken aback.<br>"What the hell changed you mind then?"  
>"Adrenalin… As always" Frank laughed.<br>Gerard scowled with rage at the little man.  
>"Will you stop messing with my head, Frank! You know what?" Gerard pushed himself away from the way and over to Frank "I don't love or want you anymore. I'm not a bloody voodoo doll!"<br>Frank's face was full of hurt as he whispered "you don't mean that… Really?"  
>Gerard took a deep breath and stated calmly "Some of your stuff is still at my place. Collect it tomorrow." Gerard ordered with a poker face. He shoved his shoulders back before pushing past Frank and going back on stage. Frank remained where he was, staring into space<br>"Hey guys! Guess what? I'm baaaack!"Came Gerard's cheery voice, full of laughter. The audience cheered with joy.  
>"He can't mean it" whispered Frank "Oh shit… what have I done?" Frank sunk his head into his hands<br>"Also, I have a little announcement to make." Came Gerard's voice once again. Frank looked up as if Gerard was right in front of him. He listened intently. "This is going to be by last show for a whole year! Sorry guys"  
>Frank felt his body relax, as his fear or Gerard telling the world about his pregnancy was lifted.<br>"Oh yeah- and I'm officially SINGLE!"  
>A large cheer rang through the stadium as hundreds of teenage girls expressed their happiness of possibly having a chance with the singer. Frank knew they didn't.<p>

_**There you go, guys! **_


	13. Stage 3 Final : In Action : The Goodbye

Gerard sat slumped in the sofa, arms crossed and his feet flat on the sofa. Frank walked around, carrying a brown cardboard box under one arm, collection his property and placing it in there with his spare hand. Frank sighed as he looked down at the filled box and then at the stroppy looking Gerard. He took a deep breath, placed a strong expression back on his pale face and then headed back to his car and placed the box next to the others in the back seat. He grabbed the last empty one and took inside Gerard's house, and headed into the kitchen to pick the last few things. He headed to the cupboard nicknamed by Gerard as 'the random place' and took out his spare guitar strings, plectrums, his salt and pepper shakers that look like two of the members of KISS, his keys and his old lyric books. He heaved yet another sad sigh and then headed back to the front door. He paused in the arch. He dropped the box on the floor and turned room and headed back into the living room.  
>"Gerard-"<br>"No, Frank if you've got your stuff then get out." Gerard replied firmly, his eyes looking straight ahead and not at Frank.  
>"Gerard, please-"<br>"I said NO! Now get out!"  
>"You can't just throw me out your life!"<br>"I'm not throwing you out my life! I'm throwing you out my house!"  
>"Gerard, for god's sake, please listen to me!" Frank begged in desperation.<br>"What, Frank?" Gerard yelled at him  
>Frank let out a breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax.<br>"Gerard, in 5 months we'll have a baby. In 6 months we'll be taking her home-"  
>"You'll be" Gerard said sternly.<br>"What do you mean?" Frank stuttered worriedly, taking a step closer to Gerard.  
>Gerard turned his head and finally looked at the punk.<br>"In 6 month time, I'll have the baby. In 6 month time, you'll take it home. I don't want it"  
>He turned his head away again, uncrossed his arms and pulled his leg sunder his chin.<br>"What..." whispered Frank in confusion.  
>"-And why did you say it was 6 months until you took it home, but it's only 5 until I give birth?" questioned Gerard with no feeling but just out of wonder.<br>"Well, since you're not female the baby will have to be intensive care for about a month to make sure everything is okay. Like I said before, you're likely to a miscarriage or going into really early labor..." Frank explained nervously.  
>"Oh... Well, alright then! Enjoy your one month stay in the hospital waiting for your baby" Gerard said, unleashing himself from his current position and stretching over to the tele remote and turning the television on. Kerrang's music channel flashed on the screen with Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare.<br>"Gerard, switch that off" Frank ordered.  
>"It's my tele, I can have it on if I want" Gerard replied like an immature child<br>"Turn it off!" Frank demanded  
>Gerard didn't reply and just stared at the screen. Frank huffed, grabbed the remote from Gerard's hands and turned the television off.<br>"Oi!" Gerard jumped up from his seat in anger  
>"Listen to me! That kid isn't my kid Gerard!" Frank stomped in front of Gerard.<br>"Oh, now we're back to that old thing. Its been proven that it's yours!"  
>"That's not what I mean!" Frank yelled franticly. He sighed and looked away from the yellow haired man. "What I mean is- This kid isn't mine. It's ours. This kid deserves two parents, not one. I know deep down that you might the kid and that this is all a mask and you're trying to hurt me. But, please! Don't punish the kid..." Frank begged desperately.<br>Gerard looked up with a poker face; Expressionless and unreadable.  
>"Gerard-" Frank whispered.<br>"I'm going on maternity leave, so I won't be at the recording studio. When it's time, Mikey will phone you and tell you where to find me. Until then... adios Frank Anthony Thomas Iero..."


	14. Stage 4:: Alone :: Right Frame Of Mind

2 months later - Gerard- 5 months pregnant

Gerard moaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, almost nude if it wasn't for his boxes. His reflection gloomed back at him, sending off depressing vibes.

Gerard could hardly recognize the person that stared back at him gloomily.

This white, not pale but white, figure with ruby red cheeks and eyes peered at him through the reflection. The man's yellow dyed locks were growing out and revealed a lot of natural brown roots, his posture was awful with his shoulders slumping forward and his head almost bowing. His stomach stuck out, large and smooth… and he hated it. He hated it for being there, he hated it for being the reason why he wouldn't leave the house and he hated for destroying all the years he had worked to get it near enough flat.

When he felt the bump was getting too noticeable (and also after a rock magazine commented on his sudden weight gain), Gerard refused to leave the house. Everything he needed was delivered, either by a service, his mother or his brother. His father, though still talking to him, had decided to ignore the fact that his son was pregnant, and even more so when he found out Gerard planned to have absolutely nothing to do with the child's life and was instead going to just give it away to his ex-boyfriend.

Donna Way, Gerard's mother hadn't been keen on the idea herself, and took every chance she found to try and change her son's mind.

"Come on Gerry! It's your baby! Yours! You must feel something for that little life inside you" Donna desperatly tried to persuade Gerard one Sunday afternoon.

Gerard and his mother had made themselves comfy on the black leather sofa with a cup of coffee each. Gerard had made the mistake of whining about his weight and how much of it he was going to gain, giving his mother a chance to try and let her be a 'DonNaNa' as she had nicknamed herself.

"Don't call me Gerry- you know I hate it…" Gerard growled, completely ignoring the point of her pleads.

"I know, I know, but I want you to listen to me-"

"Why does everyone want me to listen to them?" Gerard shot up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, taking his now empty mug with him. His mother followed him shortly.

"Gerard-"

"You want me to listen to you because you want to be a grandma. Mikey wants me to listen to him because he wants to be an uncle and he doesn't want Frank being depressed because 'Frank has problems' – Well, Mikey-boy, we all have fucking problems! Frank wants me to listen to him because he wants his child to have two parents because he thinks it'll be messed up other-bloody-wise! But what about me, eh? What about what I want? It's my body and it's my life and I don't want Frank's kid to be part of it-" he yelled furiously, fed up with everyone bugging him about the baby. He filled up the washing up bowl, and began washing up his used mug.

"It's not just Frank's baby, it's your too!" Donna argued.

"You never fucking give up, do you?" Gerard scowled at her, looking over his shoulder. "You can still see her, but I don't want to!"

The room was quiet. The only sound was that of the splashing water as Gerard washed his cup. As he finished it and picked up a towel to dry it, he heard his mother's footsteps leaving the kitchen. He sighed heavily, before placing the cup and towel on the side and running out the kitchen and after Donna. He found her putting on her thigh high black shiny boots.

"Mama, I-"

"The only reason you don't want that baby is because it's half Frank's. You don't want it because it's daddy broke your heart and keeping it means you can never forget you and Frank were together-" she stood up straight "But deep down Gerard, you want that baby. Not just because it's yours, not because it can create a junior band, not because you can walk around with your own mini-me, and not because it'll be someone who will always be there and love you; but because it's half Frank's." She stepped over to him and place a hand on his cheek "I'm sorry baby. I know we all seem selfish and you're right, we are not thinking of you fully, and you're the one that'll get the effects from the baby. We just don't want you to keep because we want to be a happy family- but because we know you'll regret it"

"Frank isn't thinking like that" Gerard whispered "He only wants me to keep it because-"

"He may not have said it, but he knows you want it. He may seem to have run out on you, but truth is he wants to be you and he wants a family with you. But you're pushing him away-"

"He's the one pushing me away! He teases me and kisses me, but at the same time he won't be with me because there's something he wants me to tell him or ask him or whatever! You think I'm the one doing the pushing?"

"In a few months maybe!" She giggled with derision, causing Gerard to bring back his deathly glare. Donna stopped laughing, understanding her son perfectly.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered in a motherly way "You do what you think is right…" before walking to the front door and opening it. "You know-"she started, stopping in the door way, her back to Gerard "I know you say you don't care about the baby, but earlier you made a little mistake on keeping up that game…"

"What?" quizzed a confused Gerard.

"You referred to the baby as a 'her', and not as it."

"Yeah… So?"

"Darling, if you didn't care about it, all it would be was a thing; an it." She said, before leaving on the front door and closing it behind her sharply.

Donna was right, and they both knew it. The truth was that deep down he did feel something, and it was the thing he should every inch of his body for the little person- love. Donna was right in every way. The reason why he didn't want the baby was because it was half Frank's, and if he never worked out Frank's like request, then he'd spend the rest of his day dropping his little girl over to Frank's on weekends or after school, or maybe he'd be the one with the weekends?

'So, Gerard, you're going to keep her?' said his head.

"Yes." Gerard said aloud confidently, "if that's so then there's a few things I need to do. Number 1 on the list is 'get in the right frame of mind' – Check!"

Gerard grabbed a random old t-shirt and pulled over his head before taking one last look in the mirror before dashing out his bedroom door and down the stairs. He headed straight for his office, flicking the boil switch the kettle as he passed through the kitchen. He bounced into his spinning chair and turned his open laptop. The green light flashed fast, before relaxing as the screen lit up with white codes.

Gerard jumped back out of the chair and headed back to the kitchen and made himself a large cup of coffee. He went back to the office and opened Notepad application on his now set laptop.

Gerard's list:

1) Order hair bleach- WAIT, No! Order hair dye and new t-shirts.

2) Phone Frank

3) Clean house

4) Write a new list

For the next hour, Gerard clicked around from website to website buying his hair dye and new t-shirts since is current ones were getting just a little too tight.

He switched his radio on and was suddenly blasted with the song 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.

"Why do I like this pop-crap?" Gerard asked himself "I guess it's cheery- and that's what I need to be!" he laughed to himself

Once satisfied, he looked up at the clock; 10: 47. Frank usually would have been up for at least an hour. He won't go out until 12 unless it's a meeting.

He picked up his phone and punched in Frank's new number Mikey had stuck to the back of it. Just like mum, Mikey had tried his best to get Gerard to keep the baby and patch things up with Frank. When all had failed, a secretly taped a slip of paper to the back of Gerard's home phone with Frank's new flat number. Turned out to be the best move Mikey had ever made!

"For fucks sake, man! You two are in fucking love!"

"No we're not, we never were!" Gerard yelled at him.

Gerard and Mikey stood in Gerard's kitchen, eyes blazing into each other's.

"Oh weren't you?" questioned a sarcastic Mikey "Well you must of done something that you do when you're in love!" Mikey pointed at Gerard's stomach "Call it what you want, fucking, making love, whatever, but you two did it, as much as it disgusts me to admit it to myself. Now you two both have to stop being so selfish and think of the little being that came out of that!"

As Gerard replayed the scene in his head, he hadn't realised Frank had replied at the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Frank repeated for a second time.

"Yeah, Hey Frank"

"Gerard?"

"Yeah-"

"What's wrong? How did you get my number? Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid! Is the baby okay?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mikey gave me your number, I haven't done anything thank you very much, and she is fine"

"She?" asked Frank like a confused child.

"Well, I kind of think it's a girl. I could be wrong, but that's the message that seems to go from my body to my head"

Frank laughed at him "cool… A little girl" He sounded happy, truly happy.

"Anyway Frank, I kind of want to… Apologize for how I've been acting. I want to be part of the baby's life and I want to be friends with you… or more, but I don't think that's going to happen…"

"It might do" Chirped Frank, sounding hopeful. "So we're kind of, like, where we were two and half months ago?"

"If you're still going to play your game then yes."

"I am, Gee. I'm sorry"

"It's fine. If I can't say this thing you want then I clearly don't deserve you-"

"Gerard-"

"I'm happy being you friend at least" Gerard said comfortingly.

Frank let out a sad sigh before he added cheekily "And fuck buddy".

"That too!"

The men laughed for a while.

"You're not angry then?" Gerard asked.

"Why would I?"

"Because one moment I'm declaring the baby is all yours not I'm telling you to share her!" he giggled.

"No! I'm happy! We can have fun with her! We can all go to the park and she can watch with jealousy in her eyes as we swing higher than her!"

Gerard laughed and said "Aw, our poor baby can't swing so high!"

Frank laughed again.

"She's going to be the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

"Yeah… or a damn good looking boy!"

"Yeah… Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever look at that notebook?"

The notebook; the one with all the names! All this time, Gerard had kept it on his bedside table. One night he fell asleep hugging it because it reminded him of Frank, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that…

"Yeah… I also had some ideas of my own"

"Go on?" encouraged Frank.

"For a girl- Christina, after the actress who played Wednesday Addams"

"I like it, but why not Wednesday?" giggled Frank.

"Thought it might be cruel. Especially at school. She won't know whether the teacher is talking to her or teaching them the days of the week!"

"True!"

"And I have another name. I was watching Edward Scissorhands the other day-"

"Not Edward, I beg of you! Everyone will relate it to twilight!" groaned Frank.

"No, not Edward. A girl's name- Wynona."

There was a pause for a minute.

"Wynona…" Frank repeated quietly. "Yeah… I like it. I actually love it! Wynona Christina or Christina Wynona?"

"I don't know…" sighed Gerard.

"Got any boy's names?"

"Only William and Billie. You know, after Billie Joe Armstrong and Billy Corgan?"

"I kind of like that! Right I've decided something-"

"What?" asked Gerard

"If we have twins, which I hope not, no offence, then they'll be Wynona Christina and Wilhelm…something."

"Joseph Patrick was what I wrote down."

"Wilhelm Joseph Patrick… Not bad, but William spelt the way Billy C does, W I double L I A M or like Billie Joe's stage name W I L H E L M?"

"Like Billy Joe's. I t looks better…"

"Agreed"

The two men chatted happily for a while, just enjoying each other's company before after another hour of talking, that parted their ways and got on with their days. Gerard cleaned his house as best he could before writing a new list-

Gerard's new list-1) Sort of stuff to throw.

2) Find a room for the baby

3) Arrange a day for Frank to come round and buy baby stuff on the internet

4) Eat some crackers at some point

5) Finish artwork

6) Finish book

7) Ultra-sound

* * *

><p>Is anyone actually reading this? No one has commented for the last 5 or 6 chapters, and if no one is reading is any point to me writing it anymore?<p> 


	15. Stage 4:: Alone :: Phone Calls

Stuff to throw – CHECK!

Gerard had made a tower of cardboard boxes in his hallway, all filled with bits and pieces Gerard had literally had to force himself to get rid of. CDs he hadn't listen to in years, clothes he was never going to wear again, shoes that were falling apart, old comic books that had no _real_ reason be kept, and various other things.  
>Gerard had been clearing his house out for two days, and in those two days he had also arranged an official new ultra-sound day, finished his book, had almost finished his arm work, and eaten crackers at a number of points in the last few days, and I cleared a room for the baby.<br>All that was really left was to arrange a day for Frank to visit. They'd had planned to arrange it the day before, but Frank seemed tired and unable to focus. Plus, the poor punk couldn't find his calendar, the poor boy. Gerard had worried about Frank at that moment, but it wore off, knowing that sometimes Frank did a little too much and tired himself out very fast.  
>Frank promised to fine the next night at 7. The time was now a little before 6, and Gerard was tired from a long but satisfying day. He collapsed on to the sofa weakly, with a smile planted on his face. As he relaxed into the sofas soft cushions, he felt something strange in his stomach. His hand rushed to his abdomen. The same feeling could be felt on his palm.<br>The baby was moving, maybe kicking, but it didn't matter to him. It was a strange but amazing feeling but uncomfortable because it seemed so abnormal.  
>The tired man fell asleep to feel of his unborn child squirming inside of him…<p>

Gerard was awoken suddenly by the sound of his ringing home phone. He yawned and moaned slightly, before his head cleared and he realised it must be Frank. He quickly got up from the sofa and rushed to the kitchen for the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey GeeGee!" came Frank's cheery voice  
>"Hey hey…"<br>"You sound tired"  
>"You woke me up…"<br>"Oh… Well, erm, sorry!"  
>"It's okay. So, do you know what days are good for you to come over here?"<br>"Well, I can't do tomorrow because me and Leathermouth have got stuff to sort on for XO. But the day after would be great! Good for you?"  
>"Perfect!"<br>"Awesome! So how's you and the baby?"  
>"I'm good, and when it comes to the baby, I have a little surprise for you when you come over"<br>"What do you mean? What is it?" Frank asked with intrigue.  
>"Can't tell you until you're here!"<br>"Oh, please Gerard!"  
>"Nope!"<br>Frank begged for a while, his voice going sweet and sickly as he did so. Gerard couldn't help but laugh at how cute he sounded, but he never gave in!  
>"Do you need any help with anything when I come over?"<br>"Nope! I don't need any help at all, I'm doing great!" gerard said positively.  
>"You sure? I'd be happy to…"<br>"I'm sure. I can do this, I'm not disabled or something, Frankie…"  
>"I know, I was just worried about you" Frank told me fondly.<br>"You need not be" Gerard told him reassuringly.  
>Frank grunted as a reply but said nothing. Gerard knew Frank wasn't believing him, but it was true! Gerard was coping fine. He had asked his mother and brother to do bring shopping to his house once or twice, but it wasn't because he was incapable or anything such! He was just too tired, and maybe even a little embarrassed, to step outside with his rounding stomach. It was just better if he kept it a secret. He would be able to fool the world for a while, and then when the time came when he'd have to admit the existence of his by-then-born child, he'd find some way to make her or his birth less 'freakish'.<p>

After all, Gerard was just Gerard, he was THE Gerard Way! And he could do anything, on his own or with back-up. He could do it.

He told Frank this a number of times, but Frank had never truly believed it. But Gerard was sure that the current situation would prove to the punk that Gerard could handle things on his own.

The conversation carried on to nicer topics, instead about whether Gerard needed help or not. The subject drifted back to names, but they both agreed they still liked Billie and Wynona before they started talking about how the baby should be raised.  
>"We should show them animes!" announced Frank "That way they'd pick up Japanese! Being able to speak more than just one language has always been a good thing and really helpful and later life! Plus, the younger they are, the easier language learning is."<br>"Not a bad idea, but I don't speak Japanese? I won't know what my own kid is even saying!" Gerard argued  
>"You'll learn it too! And me!"<br>"Fair enough…"  
>"We should show them TV shows like Scooby Doo!"<br>"Most kids watch Scooby though…"  
>"Yes, but we'll able to get them interested in horror and sci-fi from an early age which mean we'll be able to bond with them easier because we'll have the same interests!" Frank said happily "Oh! And piano!"<br>"Piano?"  
>"Yeah, we should teach the baby piano!"<br>Gerard laughed fondly at Frank "You really have a plan to make our baby some kind of super-baby, eh?"  
>"Yep! Any child of mine shall be a cool genius!" Frank cheered "No baby of mine is going to be a slow developer and scared of zombies!"<br>Gerard laughed again. How much he missed conversations like this with Frank. It was moments like this when Gerard realised how childish Frank really was, but, yet, you could tell he would be devoted to any child of his and raise them properly. As Frank carried on chatting away merrily, a soft smile spread across Gerard's face. This baby was certainly going to be a lucky one!


	16. Stage 4:: Alone :: Wigs & Secrets

_**GOD, just went through all the previous chapters- SO many errors! I'm so sorry!**_

_**Decided I'm going to rewrite then, so look out for 'REWRITTEN' in capital cold italic at the top of old chapters.**_

Most of the things Gerard had ordered for himself turned up on the very day of the ultra-sound. No one but Gerard could understand how perfect this was. It was a fantastic start to a very important day, with Gabe coming round that very morning to do his plan again, and Frank arriving an hour later to take him to the hospital for the ultra-sound. Then, once back home alone Gerard could finally finish his transformation. He had originally planned that the next time Frank saw him, he'd see the new transformed Gerard, but since Frank would only be seeing Gerard in drag today, he decided it didn't count.

Gabe arranged to arrive at Gerard's at half 10, but instead turned up at 7 past 11. For some reason, Gabe didn't understand Gerard's annoyance; he was alarmed when Gerard started yelling at him to 'start dragging'. Gabe began to rummage through his bag, while Gerard went upstairs and grabbed a dress his mother had given him.

"I'm gunna be honest with you Gabe-" Gerard said, holding the dress up to himself "I don't think I'm gunna need much stuffing in that bra!"

Gabe paused setting out his equipment and began cackling at his friend/

"Seriously, Gabe! I've got massive moobs!" Gerard giggled as he began stuffing his yellow and brown hair into a hair net, pinning the odd piece in place.

"Sheesh, Gee…" Gabe tittered, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ready to get the dress on?"

Gerard gave a positive yes and began taking off his shirt and joggers. Gabe handed him a pair of tights, humming to himself as a gathered the other clothes. Gerard took a seat on the sofa and pulled them on. Gabe threw a heavily padded bra at Gerard before taking a good look at the dress Gerard had bought down.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"My mum" giggled Gerard.

"As I guessed…" Gabe said shaking his head at the brown shapeless dress "I think I might have something better" he said, throwing the dress to one side and delving into his bag. He returned seconds later with a red 40s-style tea dress. It was simple, with no lace or heavy pattern, just a few maroon dots round the waist, neck and edging. "This is better. Put it on" Gave smirked and threw at Gerard, who sighed and shook his head.  
>"if you say so" Gerard sighed, pulling on the dress.<p>

"Right, underwear, check. Dress, check. Hair net, check. Wig time!" Gabe cheered, holding up a brown wig with brown dip-dyed ends.

With a 10 minute drive left until he reached his destination, Frank Iero, the proud father to be, was singing cheerily along to Rihanna in the car. Strange thing was, he didn't even like Rihanna's music! He must have woken up on the terrific side of the bed that morning if he can actually listen to Rude Boy without screaming. But he truly was in a good mood! He hadn't seen Gerard for a while, so seeing him would be great, and then best of all, of no offence to Gee, he'd see his unborn child on the screen. As he began to wonder what Gerard and the baby now looked like after the 2 and half months 'split', something else popped into his mind. His mood changed to a depressed one, causing him to park on the side of the road for a second.  
>'I need to tell Gee' he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he could though, and maybe it would spoil the whole day if he did. 'Gerard mentioned he wasn't doing anything tomorrow' he thought, hope rising in his head 'maybe I could ask to come over so I can tell him or something…'. Frank bit down on his lip and sighed heavily, before restarting the care and carrying on with his drive…<p>

"You really do look hot as a chick" winked Gabe "Even as a pregnant one!"

"Thanks I think" mutter Gerard, looking in the large mirror on his living room wall, applying a thin layer of eye liner.

"Makes me want to get married and have a baby" Gabe sighed happily.

Gerard slowly turned his head to look at him, his eyebrows raised. The two men stared at each other for a second, before bursting into a set of laughing fits.

"I pray for hope for the woman you knock up!" splutter Gerard, laughing and holding his side.

Gabe, still cackling, gave the pregnant man the finger before shaking his head and beginning to clear up.

"But seriously, Gee. You look great" Gabe smiled.

Gerard giggled in appreciation, and carried on applying the black eyeliner. Just a Gerard began putting the ruby red lipstick on, there was a knock at his front door.

"I'll get it Gee. You finish getting ready" Gabe offered, getting up from his place on the floor from where he had been clearing up his drag collection, and heading to the front door.  
>He gave Frank a welcoming smile and a friendly 'hello' when he opened the brown door. He stood out the way and aloud Frank to enter the house, shutting the door behind him.<p>

"How you been, dude? I haven't you in ages!" Gabe asked, putting his arm round Frank's shoulders.

"I'm quite good, better than I have been!" Frank beamed "And you, man?"

"No better no worse." Gabe beamed back before leading the two to the living room.

Frank had to double take as he entered the living room. There was no man in sight, just a very beautiful young woman, facing the mirror. She turned round when she heard their footsteps and flashed the two a smile.

"Hi Frank"

"Gerard…" whispered a shocked Frank "You look gorgeous"

"I know… I think I might spend my pregnancy in drag!" Gerard laughed "Sound good."

"Awesome…" Frank mumbled staring in wonder at the brunette 'woman'

"You ready to go, Frankie?" Gerard asked, popping the lid back on the lipstick.

"Yeah sure… Er-" Frank turned to Gabe "You coming?"

"Nah, mate. I think I'll leave this to you guys. Anyway, I've got a meeting." Gabe rejected politely, picking his bag of stuff "Keep the dress, Gee. But I'll need the wig back" he winked, causing his two friends to laugh.  
>Gabe parted his way with two and left them alone. The air was awkward, and remained that way until they were half way to the hospital in the car.<p>

"Still like the names Christina and Wynona?" Frank asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Do you still like them?" Gerard asked a little worried that Frank had changed his mind.

"I think I'm in love with them" Frank giggled. Gerard relaxed and leaned back in his seat to relax.

"Frank-" Gerard began "I really am sorry" Gerard gave him a big eyed apologetic look.

Frank took a quick glance at Gerard before looking back at the road and saying "Gerard it's fine. I totally understand why you'd react like that, you know? What I'm doing isn't fair…" Frank shook his head sadly "But I don't know what else to do, Gee. I need to know that you are with me for the right reasons, and not just out of desperation"

"Desperation?" questioned a quizzical Gerard.

"Yeah. You know, desperate to be loved by anyone, desperate not to be alone…"

Gerard frowned "You think I'm desperate"

"Well, No, I-"

"Frank, I'm still suffering from really bad mood swings. I think it might be a clever idea to change the subject quick and save your skin" Gerard advised, with a unimpressed expression.

Frank took a worried look at Gerard and gulped nervously. Gerard giggled at him with a bright smile and placed his hand on Frank slightly shaking shoulder.

"Frank… I'm half joking" Gerard told him gently. Frank smirked in relief and gave an awkward laugh.

10 minutes later, the two were at the hospital and in the waiting area. The area was almost empty, with only one other couple waiting to be seen on the other side of the room, and a nurse typing a way with speed on a computer at a desk.  
>Gerard made a face of discomfort and rubbed his side, immediately grabbing Franks attention and worry.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked quickly, turning his body to Gerard and giving his full attention.

Gerard made an 'hmph' sound and wriggled in his seat for a second before grunting out "It's just this pain in my hip. I've been getting it for the last few days."

Frank gave a sigh of relief, receiving a confused look from Gerard.

"It's just your hips contraction to hold the baby." Frank told him kindly, placing one hand on Gerard's stomach and using the other rub Gerard's arm in a comforting manor.  
>Gerard smiled and relaxed at the punk's touch. His face suddenly turned to one of confusion.<p>

"What is it?" Frank whispered, his hands freezing in place.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Gerard asked suspiciously.

Frank bit his lip "Read it" he quickly said.

Gerard nodded and looked away from him, leaning his head against the wall behind him.  
>"Don't lie, Frankie"<p>

"Gerard I'm not-"

"You are." Gerard said sternly, looking back up at Frank "There's something you're not telling me, and I feel it's something I should really know"

Frank took a deep breath "Gerard, I-"

"Ultra-sound for " called the nurse at reception.

Gerard curiousness disappeared and was replaced with excitement. The two got out their seats; Gerard slipping his hand in Frank's and followed the nurse. A tiny smiled beamed it's self on Frank's face.

The nurse did the same as she had before, putting the gel on Gerard's rounding stomach before running the scanner control across it and typing something into a second.

"Where are you baby…" she muttered to herself in a cheery way, making Gerard giggle a little. "There you are!" she announced in celebration. "and looking healthy too!"

Gerard grinned at Frank proudly, who returned a matching one happily. They looked back at the screen in ore, watching the tiny unborn being fidget around, kicking it's legs. Gerard still thought the baby looked like ET, but kept it to himself deciding it wasn't really the time to compare his baby to a fictional alien.

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked.

Gerard looked back at Frank for his opinion. Frank thought for a second, eyes to the ceiling, before saying to the pregnant singer "I think it might be a good idea. You know, so we know where we're heading"

"And if my assumption is right" pointed out Gerard.

"Yes then?" check the nurse, receiving a nod from the two. The nurse smiled gently "it's a girl."

Gerard's smile grew as he gazed at the screen. "I knew I was right" he mumbled with pride.

Frank giggled at Gerard, but carried on staring at the screen. 'My baby girl' he thought to himself 'my baby girl'.

"Pictures?" offered the nurse. The two musicians simply nodded, still in ore at the screen. The nurse gave a little laugh, pressing a button on the monitor twice before mumbling about being 'right back' and leaving the room to collect the pictures.

While she did this, those two sets of eyes remained on the screen, watching the child with looks of love and protectiveness as if it was already running free about the room.

'My baby girl' Frank repeated in his head. 'Our baby girl'

The two had left the hospital with gleeful smiles, chatting away about how great a little girl would be. When in the car, Frank started questioning Gerard about how he was treating life at the moment. Did he walk up and down stairs a lot? Was he always busy? Did he ever rest? Did he laze around too much? Was he suffering with insomnia? Were there any other pains he was getting other then the one in his hip?  
>Gerard answered tiredly that he did go up and down the stairs a lot, and that he did sit around a lot aswell. He told him he was quite well and he couldn't remember any other pains.<p>

"Well phone me if you ever get in pains- especially round here" Frank motioned to his abdomen and then to his chest "and your back. If it's your spine, it should be nothing, but still phone me just to be safe" Frank secured, making Gerard feel a bit trapped and vulnerable in the process.

"Why are they all so bad?" Gerard asked in worry.

"Most of those are signs of miscarriage or if the baby is having trouble receiving nutrients" Frank told him "it's quite popular for men, you know"

"What about for women?" Gerard asked with raised eyebrows.

"No idea" Frank replied, eyes on the road.

Gerard stared on the window. How strange that Frank knows all this stuff. Why won't he tell him the real reason for this knowledge?

The same questions ran around Gerard's head all the drive home, along with possible answers. Frank carried on talking all the way, giving Gerard warnings about little things, but he wasn't listen. Gerard knew he should since Frank knew so much, but he just couldn't concentrate. When Frank arrived out Gerard's house, he turned to Gerard with a serious face.

"Gee, are you still free tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm doing a few things, but after about… I dunno…12? Yeah, after 12 I'm free." Gerard nodded

"Well, can I come over and talk to you about stuff?" Frank asked, seeming increasingly nervous.

Gerard scowled at this for a moment, but shook the look away and told Frank a visit from him would be great, and to arrive about half 12.

Frank gave Gerard a hug before the pregnant man got out his car and head in to home.

Once Gerard was through his front door, all he wanted to do was lie down. He knew thought was running through his head. He was going to be playing the single parent a lot of the time. Sure, so was Frank, but would he be able to handle it? What about right now? He hadn't admitted it to anyone, he couldn't because he didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable like a child, but he was actually pretty frightened at the moment.  
>All those things Frank had said… Was the world really that dangerous to the pregnant human? Really?<br>Gerard looked round his surroundings. Anything could happen to cause a miscarriage. What if something terrible happened that left him unconscious and caused a miscarriage? He'd have no one to find him and saw the baby him. He needed Frank. He really needed Frank with him, emotionally and psychically. He needed the comfort of knowing that someone was defiantly by his side just a friend and father of his child, but as a lover and carer. He wanted to tell Frank this but…but how could he? He always told everyone he could handle things, so wouldn't he look so pathetic and incapable if he asked for it? He'd feel like a failure too. Gerard sighed, shook his head, and headed upstairs tiredly. It was only about 3pm, but he was already exhausted. His body and mind pleaded for sleep, and was giving in. The baby was still wriggling around uncomfortably inside him, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Gerard collapsed onto the bed and began lazily taking off his drag outfit, throwing the wig, hair net, stockings, bra and dress to the floor, making a mental note as he did so to tidy them up when he awoke….

_**I've skimmed this chapter and round no errors. If you see some, feel free to point them out!**_

_**ALSO, heres the fun part-**_

_**What do YOU think Gerard and Frank should name their daughter? :)**_


	17. Stage 5:: Open :: Introduction

At 1pm the next day, Frank was knocking nervously on Gerard's door. He took a deep breath and thought about the plan that was swimming round his head. All he needed was the perfect cue and a lot of confidence to get the plan in motion.

Gerard was bustling around upstairs at this point, shoving all the clothes he had grown out of into a black bag to stuff under his bed, replacing them with large jumpers and t shirts.  
>"Coming!" he called loudly, kicking the bag under with his foot before running out the room and heading to his front door. He swung it up with enthusiasm and beamed at the punk standing on the door step.<p>

"Hey Frankie" he cheered.

"Morning Gerard" giggled Frank before taking a double take.

The hair… The bright, electric red hair, straightened to Gerard's shoulders.

"It's 1pm…" Gerard pointed out with raised eyebrows, moving out the way of the door way, allowing Frank to enter

"Fucking hell Gee, did you cut your head open?" Frank chuckled as he stepped into the house.

Gerard joined in the nervous laughter, and shut the door behind them. "Nah, I fancied a change. Since everything else was changing, I thought I might as well change my hair colour too! I'm not cutting it though, I'm shit with scissors!"

"Why don't you do to the hairdressers" asked a confused Frank, while they remained in the hall way.

Gerard rolled his eyes and pointed to his stomach. Frank mimed a 'oh' with his sleeps

"So how are you this morning, Frankie?"

"Good, good… Erm, a slight headache but it's nothing to really complain about you. You?"

"I've been better" Gerard replied as he lead them to the living room. "I'm light headed and tired and my back is killing me, but I'm surviving"

Gerard slumped down on the sofa while Frank gently sat down, as if he was the one with child.

"So… Why did you wanna come round?" Gerard asked with a small smile and kind eyes.

"Oh, just to talk, you know…" Frank shrugged "Sort out a name"

"What about Christina and Wynona?" The pregnant man frowned

"Still love 'em, but haven't we got any other ideas?"

Gerard shrugged. Frank sighed as he realised he's be the one making sure the conversation kept moving.

"How about Saskia?"

"Saskia?" Gerard wrinkled his petit nose "Isn't that a character from Naruto or YuGiOh or whatever."

"Your thinking of Sasuke from Naruto. Not to mention that character is a BOY"

"Why would you want to give our daughter a BOYS name?" Gerard said in distgust

Frank sighed again, shaking his head "Summer then"

"… Spring is better" Gerard beamed

"How about cogs then?" Frank smirked, receiving a frown from Gerard.

"Isabelle. That's a pretty name. And we could use Izzie or Belle for a nickname! Those are cool!" Frank said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah… I like isabelle…. Isabell-AH is better" Gerard pondered.

Frank listened intently, hoping Gerard would agree with him this time.

"But its over used and I have a cousin called Isaac. He gets called Izzie."

"Savage?"

"Violent. Bandit is better!"

"For a boy, how-"

"NO! For a girl she'll be the coolest girl when she goes to art school!"

"Whatever. Leah?"

"BORING!"

"No, it's pretty!"

"Middle name option only!"

At least they were getting somewhere with Leah.

"Hayley?"

"Farmer girl!"

"Ivy?"

"Beautiful!" Gerard smiled. "Now that I like!"

"Really?" Frank blinked.

Gerard nodded, and Frank grew a long happy smile.

"There was one other idea I had- Alesana"

Gerard looked up and twisted his head side to side "No… no sounds made up"

"And like Bandit?" Frank coughed.

"It's an awesome name!"

"For a boy or a dog!"

Gerard folded his arms and snorted, beginning to mumble rude words about the punk. Frank leaned back into the sofa, wishing it would swallow him whole to get him out of the uncomfortable situation…

_**I know it's short, but I haven't updated in AGES!  
>I'm starting the next chapter THIS second, but I felt I better upload something….<strong>_

_**Sorry guys, Bellex**_


	18. Stage 5:: Open :: The Name List

Frank was relieved when he was able to write down a successful list of names for the baby- successful, as in Gerard didn't think they were boring and Frank didn't think they were dogs names.

"Coco is a pretty name! Whatcha think Frankie?"

"I think that _you_ think our child is going to be born with a fur coat and floppy ears…"

Gerard had jogged off to his study and grabbed a clean piece of lined paper and thin-tipped purple pen. In big, swirly, antique- looking writing, Gerard artistically wrote 'List for Baby Iero-Way'. He had turned his head to Frank with a stretched grin smeared across it. The small punk had blinked, first at the paper and then Gerard, before smiling brightly.

"You put my name first…" He muttered with gratitude.

Gerard merely shrugged, his glittering, before returning back to the paper and writing down the list.

_**List For Baby Iero-Way**_

Wynona

Christina

Leah (Middle name only!)

Ivy

Cairo

Lina (Linda and Donna combined)

Antonia

Alice

Juliette

Haru

"Looks good" Frank nodded after Gerard had finished scribbling down the beauties. "Shouldn't be level it down a little?"

Gerard blinked and asked in confusion "Why?"

"We can't give her ten names" Frank laughed, putting his feet up on Gerard's coffee table.

Gerard gave his friend a dodgy half smile, his eyes on the floor "What's your least favourite on the list?" he asked his pen at the ready.

"Antonia I guess…" Frank sighed, watching Gerard's every move with care.

Gerard nodded, neatly crossing out number 7. "I'm crossing of Leah" he muttered.

Frank rolled his eyes but remained quiet, still watching the red head as Gerard crossed out number 3 quickly. The rockstar sat back in his chair as Frank did the same, the pen still in his graps. They turned their heads to face one another before both sending awkward expressions.

"Alice?" Frank said hesitantly "and then Juliete… Unless you don't agree"

Gerard giggled at him, before sitting back up and crossing out 8 and 9.

"Frank" Gerard began doodling a little cat on the side of the list.

"Yep?" Frank yawned.

"How do you know so much?" Gerard's pause was unintended, caused by his kitty drawing suddenly looking like it was wearing a party hat then having an ear.

"I went to school" Frank laughed half-heartedly.

"No!" Gerard snapped uncomfortably "I meant how do you know so much about…" He paused, this time his voice just drove off. He turned his body room to face Frank quickly.

"About what?" The short punk blinked. Frank had already guessed what Gerard was on about, he'd even been waiting for it, but yet, but still, he couldn't help but hope he misunderstanding.

"About…" Gerard motioned with his hand, waving it in a circular motion in the air "all this".

Frank bit down on his tongue, lifting his head high and taking a deep, silent breath. Where should he begin? HOW should he begin? He was completely sure Gerard would understand, but… But wouldn't the singer be angry with him for keeping it a secret? Up until now, Gerard had always thought he knew Frank's every secret, so maybe telling him might actually be hurtful?  
>Frank was sure he was thinking about it way too much! Of course Gerard would be a little unset that Frank had never told him, but then again Gerard might even be happy in a way…<br>The black hair man rested his brown eyes on Gerard's. The red-heads brown gaze read curiosity and intrigue, not a hint of worry circling the black iris.

"You wouldn't believe me…" Frank laughed nervously "I mean… Well, you'd believe me, but it's… it's just…" he silenced himself as his tongue began to tie in knots. He allowed his eyes to drift away from Gerard's, resting his stare on the coffee table in front of him instead.

"Before the band…" Frank began quietly, licking his dry lips. "Something happened…"

Gerard frowned at his friend's words, leaning back into the chair, shuffling closer to him, close enough that he could smell the guitarist. "What happened?" Gerard queried gently.

Frank swallowed before he began to speak again, clasping his hands together in his lap and tensing his strong shoulders, already unnerved by the situation "I was with this guy. His name was Ryan or Rylie… I can't remember but all you need to know is that it was short lived relationship. We were together about…" Frank bit his bottom lip, his eyes on the ceiling as he though "Three months maybe?" his eyes dropped back to the coffee table "Anyway- About a month after we split, I found out-" Frank cleared his throat, one hand releasing the other so it could tuck a stray piece of hair behind his petit ear "I found out I was, in fact, pregnant" he rushed out.  
>He gritted his teeth, and finally moved his gaze to the man next to him. Gerard's face seemed flat with lack of expression. His jaw looked tight, suggesting he was clenching his teeth too. The look in his eyes no longer told Frank that he was curious but that he was ill at ease and worried; but not hurt like Frank that though. Gerard slowly opened his mouth to speak.<p>

"Did you tell Ryder or Rylie or whatever?" he asked quickly, his voice hushed with alarm.

Frank shook his head vividly. "no. I was scared and… and even if I hadn't been I couldn't tell him! He disappeared a little after our break up, so…" Frank shrugged

"Did you-"

Gerard's second question as interrupted but I suddenly panicking Frank, an uneasy look on his face "look, I want to tell you but…" he licked his lips, flicking another stray piece of hair from his face "but I just can't put it into words" He sat up, his elbow son his knees to his hands could cradle his head.

"Hey…" Gerard breathed in a high, kind voice, wrapping around Frank's shoulder, acting his he was three. "it's okay… Look, do you want to finish all this tomorrow? Give yourself a break, yeah?" he patted the guitarist's back affectionately "You can think about what you want to say"

Frank growled and quickly sat up with an angry but clear face, ripping himself out of Gerard's grip.

"Shit" he spat through gritted teeth "I've been trying to find a way of telling you for ages and now that I am telling you, I just- ah! I just can't put it into words! I mean.. words that I'm comfortable with… or whatever!" Frank shook his head fiercely, his blazing gaze glued to the table once again.

"Come on, Frankie, don't fret, please…" Gerard felt his heart beat fast as he spoke. He'd never seen Frank act like this before. Frank was usually for calm and cool and now he blowing up. He wasn't crying or whining or anything like he usually did when he was irritated, instead he was simply furious with himself.

Frank heaved a heavy, shaky sigh, relaxing back into the sofa. Gerard watched as he chewed his lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he mumbled, clasping his hands together like Frank had down before.

Frank sighed again, whizzing his head round to stare at Gerard "I dunno…" he spoke in a new, soft voice "I've been trying to forget about it for years. In fact, I just about had and then…" Frank covered his eyes with his left hand. "I think I need to sleep on this" He told Gerard flatly, quickly standing up from his seat and heading to the door. Gerard rushed to his feet and followed Frank.

"I-I'm free all day!" he stuttered, grabbing Franks to make him look at him before he walked out the house "Just… drop in when you feel like it" he invited with a false smile.

Frank only nodded, before mumbling a bye and heading out the house and to his car. Gerard stood lonely in the front door way, studying Frank, who was now angrily rummaging around in his pocket for his car keys, mumbling abuse to himself. Frank swore loudly, kicking the car door as he failed to find them. Seconds later, he pulled the keys from his pocket and shoved the correct one in the door lock. Gerard shook his head, seeing no reason in standing there watching a pissed off Frank beating his car.

Closing the door behind him, Gerard let his mind run around the alarming details he had just been giving. He'd never considered anything like that. He was surprised, that in his current situation he hadn't even wondered if Frank could have once been in the same situation he was currently in right now. Gerard leaned against his front door, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought. He wondered what had happened. Maybe Frank had aborted the baby and felt bad about it later? That would explain why he had rushed to the clinic after him in such a manner.

Gerard shook head again tiredly, pushing himself off the door and heading upstairs for his bedroom, sleep suddenly sounding like a beautiful gift in life.

_**CELEBRATE! I UPDATED!**_

_**I hope you are all still reading! :D**_


End file.
